Let Me Hear!
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Ini akan menjadi cerita konyol, alpha tidak bisa mendominasi alpha lainnya/Aku mencintai adikku sendiri/Aku menyukainya/Kau tidak tahu cara menghisap darah?/SASUNARU/vampire&Werewolf
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

Note:

 **ALPHA & OMEGA**

 **Vampire – Werewolf**

 **Prolog**

" **Sekarang kami tepat ditempat kejadian perkara dimana ditemukannya korban pembunuhan hewan buas yang ditemukan oleh remaja yang tidak sengaja melewati jalanan lorong sepi ini"**

 **.**

" **Aku tidak pernah menginginkan terlahir sebagai mahluk buas"**

 **.**

" **Hentikan pertengkaran kalian, Gaara, Naruto!"**

 **.**

" **Vampire dan werewolf memang tidak seharusnya tinggal dalam satu ruang lingkup"**

 **.**

" **SEKALI LAGI KU KATAKAN, KELUAR, SASUKE!"**

 **.**

" **Aku akan menjagamu, Sasuke"**

 **.**

" **Tidak mungkin aku mencintai adikku sendiri"**

 **.**

" **Ingatlah mahluk apa dirimu, manusia dan mahluk seperti kita tidak akan bisa bersama, manusia hanya makanan untuk kita"**

 **.**

" **Aku terlahir sebagai alpha terkuat, Kiba"**

 **.**

" **Manusia hanya mahluk lemah"**

 **.**

" **Apa kau percaya jika seorang alpha bisa mendominasi alpha lainnya?"**

 **.**

" **Pemikiran gila jika aku tertarik dengan vampire idiot itu, bahkan cara menghisap darah saja dia tidak tahu"**

 **.**

" **Karena dia adalah milikku"**

 **.**

 **Kalian tak menyadari bahwa kita berbakat menjadi manusia yang sepenuhnya predator. Kita bahkan tidak punya musuh. Mungkin ada binatang lain, yang melihat kita dan berpikir suatu hari nanti "Kami akan mengalahkannya"**

 **Kita memiliki otak untuk berpikir keras memakai pakaian favorit kita. Tak diragukan lagi kita adalah manusia. Banyak keidupan kecil yang terlahir dengan takdir untuk mati demi seseorang yang dicintai. Kapan mereka akan temukan maksud mereka terlahir, kita adalah pemenang di bumi ini.**

 **Aku memangis seorang diri k ingin berada di sampngmu oleh karena itu kita akan hidup bersama hingga kita bersinar.**

 **Untuk apa aku hidup?**

 **Kapan akan ku temukan jawabannya?**

 **Sebuah jawaban yang hanya untukmu apa yang akan ku lakuka dan pemandangan pertama yang ku lihat seperti apa? Ini wajahku.**

 **Untuk hidup panjang umur, untuk hidup aman dan menerima. Cinta dari yang lain. Mendapat kehormatan dari yang lain untuk lebih dekat dengan cita-citamu. Tak peduli seberapa keras binatang lain mencoba, mereka mungkin tidak bisa melewati langkah pertama, itulah betapa cerdasnya kita dan binatang penuh dengan keserakahan. Mungkn itu sebab kenapa kita bisa bertahan di puncak rantai makanan. [Lasvegas-Let Me Hear]**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 REASON

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Romance**

 **Rating: M**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/TYPO/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/Masih membutuhkan bimbingan**

 **note**

 **Werewolf & Vampire**

 **Alpha & Omega**

 _Kami ditakdirkan untuk ada. Menjadi predator. Moster dalam berbagai tulisan novel pengantar tidur tapi tanpa kalian ketahui sejauhpun kalian mencoba tak melihat kami, kami sekarang ada di hadapanmu. Untuk memangsamu ataupun untuk mendapatkanmu_.

 **LET ME HEAR ch 1**

Percaya atau tidak. Mungkin kalian, para manusia selalu beranggapan jika dunia milik kalian. Merasa kalianlah yang terkuat. Mahluk yang siap menindas dalam pijakan putaran hamparan tanah bumi. Tapi tanpa kalian ketahui kalian tak sendiri. Kalian bukanlah yang terkuat karena bagi kami, kalian-manusia hanyalah bahan pokok pengisi perut.

Seperti keledai-keledai yang siap kami kembang biakan sebelum dilahap setiap perut kami sudah berdengung minta diisi.

Siapa kami? Kami adalah mahluk mitos yang terlupakan. Yang dianggap cerita romantic disetiap jajaran rak buku remaja bodoh.

Kami mampu berjalan dengan tapakan pelan bagai pengintai, kami mampu menampakan pesona hingga dirimu bertekuk lutut kepada kami, kami mampu membuat setiap gulungan putih, membuat angin, api, tanah, air, petir dan kegelapan sebagai mainan kami, kami mampu menciptakan apapun hingga kami tercipta akan kecerdasan setara dewa untuk mendominasi mahluk seperti kalian-manusia.

Berbeda dengan kalian mahluk sampah, kami terlahir sebagai berpasang-pasang. Kami memiliki kesetiaan tanpa rasa penghianatan sampai darah kami kering kemudian mati. Alpha-omega. Kami haus akan nafsu memiliki. Kami hadir untuk melengkapi setiap lubang tak tertutup akan kesempurnaan kami.

Angin kembali bertiup kencang malam ini. Ribuan kapas putihpun nampak menumpuk menghilangkan jejak langkah kaki sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya menyelusuri jalanan perkotaan Jepang.

Raut wajah tajam dengan lengkungan bibir berkilap merah jambu tampak disandang pemuda yang tak sungkan mengenakan pakaian kaos berlengan pajang dengan balutan jaket tipis dimusim dingin kali ini. Beberapa pejalan kaki tengah malampun sedikit melirik. Tatapan aneh dengan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang dengan balutannya.

"Naruto"Suara bass terdengar bersamaan dengan sosok pemuda bersurai coklat melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda bersurai pirang. Selain suara sang pemuda bersurai coklatpun masih tampak ada suara lain dari dua pemuda dengan seorang gadis yang kini bergurau cukup keras di sebelah sang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

Plak

Tepukan kedua tangan dari kedua sosok pemuda itu terdengar.

"Dimana lokasinya? Aku harap aku tidak kecewa meluangkan waktu tugasku hanya untuk 'makanan' kecil"Naruto, sosok pemuda bersurai pirang itu bersuara setelah menghentikan tepukan tangan. Menatap keempat sosok sahabatnya.

"Cukup besar, dua sepasang kekasih, lokasi keduanya tak begitu jauh"Pemuda surai nanas bersuara. Pandangan malas nampak begitu jelas nampak dari sang pemuda.

"Baiklah kita berangkat, aku ikut denganmu, Kiba"Naruto berucap. Pemuda bersurai coklat mengangguk.

"Hei, aku harus ikut siapa?"Gadis bersurai pirang bersuara. Mengikuti langkah keempat para pemuda dengan sebuah seruan protes disaat Naruto memilih mengikuti Kiba dalam satu motor besar yang terpakir di depan sana yang sebelumnya dia tumpangi bersama pemuda segitiga.

"Kau bisa menumbuhkan bulu-bulumu dan berlari"Sai, pemuda dengan perawakan senyum misterius bersuara.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan kepalaku terpenggal dengan werewolf lain?"Gadis bersurai pirang berucap. Oh ayolah apa tidak ada sehari saja tanpa bercekcok dengan pemuda berwajah triplek ini?

"Jika-

"Diam, Sai. Ino jaga ucapanmu, manusia bisa mendengarnya dan kau ikut denganku"Pemuda bersurai nanas bersuara, menghentikan ucapan Sai. Melempar helm bewarna hitam kepada gadis bersurai pirang yang langsung menangkap secara sigap.

"Ups, aku kelepasan"Ino, dengan kedipan gadis bersurai pirang itu memakai helm. Kiba mendengus.

"Ayo berangkat"Naruto menepuk pundak pemuda segitiga untuk menghentikan tatapan tajam pemuda bersurai coklat itu.

Deruman keempat motorpun mulai berpacu di jalanan. Maraung-raung memecahkan keheningan tengah malam dengan mesin motor besar mereka, tak memperdulikan bagaimana ketika kecepatan mereka harus terlampau jauh menyalahi aturan pemerintahan.

"Naruto"Naruto menoleh kearah asal suara. Mendapati pemuda bersurai nanas mulai mendekati posisinya menggunakan motor besar miliknya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto berucap. Menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mendengar kabar dari kawanan distrik Kyoto?" Shikamaru berucap. Menderukan beberapa kali gas motornya untuk membunyikan lebih keras, member kode pada pemuda bersurai gelap yang jauh di depan untuk memperlambat kecepatan motor besarnya.

"Tentang ditemukannya mayat kumpulan werewolf pendatang?" Naruto menjawab. Menatap Sai yang memperlambat motornya, menyamai posisi dirinya dan Shikamaru dengan ekor matanya.

"Ya, para polisi kota pusat juga ikut dalam tindakan investigasi dalam penyelidikan, beruntung mereka tak mati dalam bentuk werewolf mereka"Shikamaru berucap.

Naruto terdiam. Sedikit pemikiran tentang pembicaraan yang dibawakan salah satu sahabatnya. Masih ingat saat bagaimana kabar pemberitaan ditemukan sepuluh atau bahkan lebih jasat manusia di pinggiran jalanan pedalaman ujung perbatasan kota Kyoto dan Tokyo. Bahkan mayat yang ditemukan dalam posisi tersebar dengan tubuh hampir terkoyak di beberapa posisi membuat berita itu meriah ditayangkan diberbagai chenel televisi.

Dari pemberitaan itu Naruto yang memiliki salah satu sahabat yang termasuk dalam kawanan penjaga distrik perbatasan langsung menghubunginya. Memastikan pemikiran tentang keanehan akan beberapa jasat yang dicurigainya tak memiliki hitungan golongan 'manusia' dan semua terbukti, korban kejadian dalam pemberitaan itu adalah werewolf. Kawanan dari distrik Tokyo yang berniat pindah ke daerah distrik Kyoto.

"Apa pusat sudah menindak masalah ini? Sasori sangat susah dihubungi"Naruto berucap. Sasori, sosok sahabatnya yang memasuki bagian penjaga wilayah.

Jika dijelaskan mungkin kalian akan mengerti berbagai penulisan di sini. Setiap mahluk pasti memiliki wilayah. Bukan hanya preman ataupun yakuza yang memiliki wilayah jajahan atau semacamnya tetapi juga mahluk seperti Naruto-werewolf yang memiliki wilayah yang dibagi untuk beberapa kawanan werewolf yang tersebar di Jepang ataupun negara lain. Hal tersebut di buat untuk membuat aturan dimana supaya tak ada perselisihan antara kekawanan satu dengan yang lainnya.

Selain menjaga semua ikatan dalam kawanan, hal tersebut juga dilakukan untuk membuat sistem makanan tak terjadi rebutan. Setiap distrik penjagaan memiliki hutan dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka berburu tanpa harus berpikir mamakan manusia ataupun memakan sesama kawanan lain karena disebabkan oleh perebutan siapa yang dulu menemukan makanan.

"Kelihatannya Kakashi-san sudah mencoba menutup kemungkinan terbongkarnya identitas korban"Shikamaru berucap.

Kakashi, salah satu werewolf yang memasuki posisi anggota-anggota penting yang bekerja dalam anggota kepolisian Jepang. Orang yang juga bertugas sebagai penghapus jejak dari identitas kawanan mahluk mitos. Mungkinan termasuk hal aneh kenapa bisa seorang werewolf seperti Kakashi berhasil memasuki anggota kepolisian dengan sangat cerdik sampai tak ketahuan dengan bihak badan penelitian pusat Tokyo yang saat itu juga masih terdapat gemparnya kejadian pembuhan disana sini dengan dugaan hal konyol seperti dimangsa hewan hewan pinggiran hutan ataupun dengan dihisap nyamuk raksasa hingga kehabisan darah, konyol.

"Aku berharap kejadian 'itu' tidak terulang lagi"Naruto berucap.

"Lihat, polisi!"Ino berucap lantang ditengah deruan kenalpot motor, menghentikan ucapan kedua pemuda. Pandangannya menoleh kebelakang.

"Bodoh" Seperti ucapan sang gadis. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya spion motor Kiba dan mendapati dua motor polisi lalu lintas nampak mulai mengejar mereka. Alarm lampu pun menambah suara deruan menegangkan jalanan.

Dentuman gas kenalpot saling bersaing di jalanan mulai terjadi. Tak ada dari kedua kubu yang ingin mengalah untuk tertinggal di belakang membuat beberapa penghuni jalanan lainnya ikut menoleh kearah keramaian dari tontonan di depan mereka.

"WOOOW!"Kiba berseru senang sambil terus menambah kadar kecepatan motor besarnya hal yang sama dilakukan kedua sahabatnya.

"Berpencar!"Pemuda bersurai pirang-Naruto memberi komando membuat ketiga sahabatnya bergerak seketika, memencar di jalan persimpangan memasuki gang terdekat. "Kita berkumpul di lokasi!"Berteriak untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kedua pemegang motor-sahabatnya menghilang di baling bangunan-bangunan kota.

.

Naruto akui dia cukup tahu seberapa mengerikannya sosok pemuda segitiga saat mengendarai motor besar miliknya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang pemuda saat begitu santainya meliuk-liukan motor besar yang kini dikendarainya di dalam daerah ber gang sempit seperti ini.

"Kelihatannya polisi bodoh itu sudah tidak mengikuti kita!" Kiba bersuara lantang.

"Berhentilah tertawa dan lihat jalan, aku tidak mau mati muda"Naruto menggerutu. Memutar bola matanya bosan. Sungguh walaupun mereka mahluk kuat tetap saja jika harus berhadapan dengan kepala pecah akibat terbentur dinding beton nyawa mereka tidak akan terselamatkan. Ck.

"Hei Naruto, apa kau sudah mendapat mangsa baru untuk musim kawin nanti?"Kiba bersuara kembali. Tak menghiraukan peringatan pemuda pirang.

"Ck, sudah berapa kali kau bertanya hal itu padaku? Sepuluh? Seratus? kau benar-benar perlu dokter ingatan"Naruto berucap. Oh ayolah mungkin kalian tidak tahu seberapa banyak Kiba. Sahabat bersurai coklat gelap ini menanyakan hal itu disetiap malam sebelum musim kawin dua hari sebelum musim kawin para mahluk astral. Ya, musim kawin. Satu hal yang perbedaan mereka-werewolf dengan manusia. Werewolf memiliki musim dimana para werewolf akan berburu untuk mengeluarkan spermanya. Ya, musim kawin yang muncul setiap setahun sekali. Ditakdirkan dengan golongan alpha dan omega membuat mereka dapat membedakan mana yang memasukan dan mana yang dimasuki.

Dan dari musim kawin itu mereka mendapatkan pasangan abadi mereka. Dimana mereka akan terikat satu sama lain. Bisa dikatakan hal itu cukup sakral bagi para werewolf termasuk Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang yang cukup memandang bagaimana kesakralan musim kawin dan tak ingin asal memilih dan hal itu membuat Naruto yang terlahir sebagai golongan pemasok penembak sperma harus berulang kali mencoba tahan banting untuk menahan hasratnya untuk menyetubuhi seseorang.

Hansrat alpha ditakdirkan lebih kuat dari omega dan Kiba yang terlahir sebagai omega hanya bisa cekikikan saat melihat Naruto dalam masa sensaranya. Itu tontonan saat memuaskan saat melihat pemuda pirang yang biasanya gagah berani keluar dengan kerennya harus diam mengunci diri di apartement dengan berbantalan kasur menutupi kepalanya ataupun terpaksa memakai obat tidur untuk mengusahakan diri terlelap sampai musim kawin yang berjalan sehari penuh cobaan untuk pemuda pirang itu berlalu dengan sendirinya.

"Ya ya ya, pilih pasangan yang tepat"Kiba memutar bola matanya bosan "cepatlah cari pasangan sebelum kau buyutan, Naruto"Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku sudah punya"

"APA?!-

"KIBA AWAS!"

Deg

CKIIIIIT

BRAAAK

Kepala mendengung mungkin itu yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, semuanya begitu cepat sampai otaknya tak berfungsi setelah menerima benturan cukup keras setelah decitan motor dibelokan secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat motor terpelanting menjauh dari dirinya dan kiba yang menabrak tumpukan kerdus yang disandarkan pada dinding salah satu gedung menjulang.

"Akh.. Sial"Kiba mengeluh. Meremas kepalanya dengan tekanan kuat. Pandangan mengabur membuatnya mengernyit "Kau mengejutkanku, sebenarnya ada apa?"Kiba menatap tajam Naruto yang juga mencoba berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ada seseorang tadi, kau hampir menabraknya"Naruto berucap.

"Mana?"Kiba berdiri. Pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Hah? Tadi ada"Naruto mengernyit. Mempertajam penglihatannya sambil melangkah sedikit tertatih. Pandangannya menatap kearah tikungan gang dan hasilnyanya kosong. Sosok pemuda berjongkok di jalanan sempit itu sudah tak terlihat lagi. "Tapi aku benar-benar melihatnya"Naruto mengernyit.

"Khayalanmu hampir membuat kita mati, bung"Kiba mendengus. Melangkah menuju motornya yang kini nampak terkapar dengan tidak elitnya. Shit, dia berharap tidak perlu ke bengkel. Perutnya lapar dan dia ingin cepat segera ketempat 'makanannya'.

"Sedang apa kau?"Kiba bersuara lagi. Mengitrupsi pemuda bersurai pirang yang kini melangkah menuju persimpangan jalanan gang.

"Aku menjamin ada orang tadi, kelihatannya dia vampire"Naruto menelaah lokasi. Tetap kosong. Tak ada seorangpun disana kecuali rongsokan kerdus dan beberapa bak sampah tertumpuk.

"Ya ya ya, ayolah, aku lapar, kita bisa urus itu nanti"Kiba mendengus. Cukup memperlihatkan raut wajah protesnya.

Naruto berbalik. Menghela nafas sebelum mengiyakan ucapan pemuda segitiga.

"Kenapa kau begitu serius, mungkin itu hanya vampire kecil"Kiba berucap.

"Ya, aku cuma penasaran"

'Penasaran akan detakan yang tiba-tiba muncul saat melihatnya'Naruto melanjutkan pemikirannya dalam kediaman. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi cukup Naruto sadari detakan jantung persekian detik itu masih terngiang di pikirannya. Tatapan hitam pekat penuh intimidasi itu.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke?"Itachi, pemuda bersurai gelap itu menangkup kedua belah pipi pemuda lain yang kini hanya menatap kosong kearahnya. Suara dengungan nampak terdengar dengan getaran bibir terlihat begitu jelas disana. "Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu sendiri"Lanjutnya. Memeluk pemuda yang masih mendengung.

Sungguh entah apa yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak segera menemukan adiknya-Sasuke dengan cepat, mungkin nyawa adik satu-satunya akan hilang seketika. Masih ingat di otaknya bagaimana kecepatan kedua ban motor itu yang mungkin akan benar-benar melindas tubuh adiknya disaat itu juga.

"Itachi Kau sudah menemukan Sasuke?!"Seruan keras terdengar dari lantai dua rumah mewah bernuansa eropa itu. Nampak seorang wanita bersurai hitam tergerai melangkah cepat-setengah berlari menuju kearah Itachi. Raut wajah kegelisahan tampak tercetak jelas dari sosok ibu dua anak tersebut.

"Ya, dan aku beruntung tepat waktu menemukannya, ka-san"Itachi tersenyum menenangkan disaat menatap ibunya yang tengah menghampirinya. Memperhatikan setiap detail tubuh Sasuke yang masih diam dalam pelukan Itachi. Dengungan pemuda itupun tak berhenti mengalun dari pemuda berperawakan tampan tersebut.

"Syuku-

"Membuat masalah lagi?"Ucapan dingin mengalun menghentikan rasa syukur sang ibu membuat kedua orang tersebut menoleh kearah asal suara.

"Anata!"Wanita bersurai hitam bersuara lantang. Sangat tak menyukai apa yang di ucapakan sosok pria bersurai gelap-suaminya.

Itachi mengucapkan permisi. Dengan berlahan membawa Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu, menuju kamar sang pemuda.

"Kelihatannya saran untuk mengurung anak itu jauh lebih baik"Pria berperawakan tegas itu bersuara kembali. Tatapan tajamnya mengarah tepat pada putra bungsunya yang kini mulai menghilang tertelan daun pintu yang tertutup.

Meremas gaun sederhana keibuan miliknya, Mikoto Uchiha, sang ibu membalik tubuhnya untuk pergi. Cukup sudah. Dia sama sekali tak menginginkan kemarahan akan emosi yang kini meluap akan segala ucapan sang suami membuatnya lepas control.

Sebagaimanapun dirinya cukup tahu seberapa kecewanya sang suami akan kelahiran putra bungsu mereka. Terlahir dengan pikiran menyerupai manusia idiot yang bahkan hal itu selalu dianggap aib bagi sang suami yang mencintai aan kesempurnaan di keluarga mereka.

Memegang nama klan Uchiha dari turun temurun yang terlahir sempurna dikalangan bangsawan vampire membuat sedikit kecacatan yang timbul bagai kesalahan fatal yang bahkan tak pantas untuk dilihat.

Bahkan Mikoto masih ingat saat suaminya mendapati kecacatan yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat untuk pertamakaliya anak bungsu mereka terlahir di dunia ini. Tatapan tajam yang begitu jelas terlihat dengan geraman kemudian meninggalkan tempat persalinan tanpa sepatah katapun terucap dari kedua belah bibir sang suami.

Sudah cukup berapa kali sang suami berniat untuk memusnahkan anak bungsu mereka tetapi selalu digagalkan anak sulung mereka yang bahkan saat itu baru berusia anak-anak. Mengatakan dengan kalimat tegas akan menjadi anak kebanggaan ayahnya dengan syarat ayahnya membiarkan Sasuke tetap hidup.

.

"Duduklah disini, jangan kemana-mana, aniki akan segera kembali"Itachi berucap. Mendudukan tubuh sang adik untuk terduduk pada sofa tunggal berbahan berudru di dalam ruang kamar kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu dengan debaman pintu pelan.

.

Kembali dengan secangkir cairan berbau amis, Itachi melangkah menuju kearah Sasuke, sang adik yang masih diam di tempatnya bersamaan dengan dengungan yang tak henti keluar dari kedua belah bibir pemuda rupawan itu.

Itach tersenyum samar. Mendudukan diri tepat disamping sang pemuda yang sepertinya sama sekali tak terganggu akan kehadirannya.

"Minumlah, bukankah kau haus?"Itachi menyodorkan gelas berisikan cairan merah pekat. Menyentuhkan pinggiran mulut gelas terbuat dari kaca pada belahan bibir pemuda yang masih belum berhenti untuk mendengung.

Sasuke menghentikan dengungannya. Mata tajam bernuansa kosong nampak memutar kebawah untuk menatap isi gelas yang terlihat dari pandangannya. Hidungnyapun nampak bergerak, mendengus dengan endusan sebelum dengungannya berhenti bergantikan dengan gerakan kedua tangan yang meraup untuk memegang gelas. Berusaha meneguk isi penuh cairan di dalam gelas di genggamannya.

Itachi kembali tersenyum entah senyum tenang atau miris saat melihat sosok adik yang nampak tak bisa dikatakan normal dalam keadaan sebenarnya. Sang adik yang terlahir sebagai manusia, ah tidak Itachi harus menghapus kata manusia dalam pemikirannya karena dia cukup tahu apa mereka sebenarnya, vampire. Ya mereka adalah vampire. Vampire yang cukup semua orang tahu mahluk macam apa itu dan Sasuke, dia dan juga keluarganya adalah mahluk itu.

Prang!

Refleks Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke saat pendengarannya mendapati suara pecahan di sampingnya dan dapat dia temukan pecahan kaca yang sudah dipastikan dari gelas yang dipegang Sasuke saat meminum darah tadi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Ucap Itachi.

"Bi… ru.. "

"Biru?"Itachi menatap bingung kearah Sasuke kemudian menatap kearah dimana pandangan Sasuke sekarang terarah. 'Gagak? Bukannya warnanya hitam itu.. ' Itachi tak melanjutkan pemikirannya saat mendapati pancaran kedua bola mata sang gagak yang tampak senada dengan warna yang diucapkan sang pemuda.

"Biru… biru.. biru!"

"Sasuke!"Itachi berucap lancang. Merengkuh pinggang Sasuke saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari posisinya. Berlari cepat untuk mencoba mengejar gagak yang tampak mengepakan sayapnya untuk menjauh dari pagar pembatas balkon ruang kamar.

'Ada apa sebenarnya ini?'

.

* _Semakin jauh kita terpisah, semakin dekat kurasakan dirimu_

 _Bahkan rasa kesepianku berubah menjadi kekuatan.. saat memikikan dirimu_

 _Ketika kota-kota, orang-orang dan impian berubah_

 _Aku hanya bisa melawannya_

 _Hal-hal yang bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata_

 _Aku masih belum bisa memahaminya_

 _Impianku yang hilang untuk hanya memeluk dirimu_

 _Kau berkata untuk "Jangan menyerah"_

 _Semakin jauh kita terpisah, semakin dekat kurasakan dirimu_

 _Bahkan rasa kesepianku berubah menjadi kekuatan saat memikirkan dirimu_

 _Yang menusuk hatiku yang terasa menyakitkan, itulah pecahan impianku_

 _Percayailah sekali lagi tentang keajaiban_ _ **dalam pertemuan kita yang ditakdirkan**_

[Nami Tamaki-Reason]

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for review:**

 **Aiko vallery, miszshanty051, L. casei shirot strain, Dewi15, efi. Astuti. 1, akara katsuki, jjuna, NicholasAe, Okada Hikami, ChulzzinPang, gici love sasunaru, Typeacety95, GIRLSHEWOMEN.**

 **Trimakasih banyak untuk yang sudahreview ff shiro, shiro trimakasih banyaak neee, huehehehe padahal ff yag lain belum selesai tapi shiro udah buat lagi huehehhee, gomeen, habisnya sudah gak tahan buat ff ini uhuk uhuk. Sekali lagi shiro minta maaf tertunda ffnya shiroo, maafi shiro neee.**

 **Untuk yang tentang siapa werewolf siapa vampire sudah kelihatan disini huehehe. Dan soal tema shiro tidak tau film itu. '-'**

 **Untuk perang, shiro tidak tau. Kelihatannya shiro mau coba cerita yang ringan-ringan saja. Huehehee**

 **Baiklah sampai jumpa di chpteeer depaan neeee**

 **Da da daaa**


	3. Chapter 3 BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER

**Fanfic**

 **Pair:SasuNaru**

 **Rating:M**

 **Genre:Romace/Supernatural**

 **Warning:OOC/YAOI/BL/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/masih harus banyak belajar/**

 **note:**

 **Vampire & Werewolf**

 **Alpha & Omega**

 **LET ME HEAR chapter 3**

Hembusan salju kembali menderu kota dengan panorama gedung-gedung tinggi pagi itu. Meninggalkan beberapa orang tanpa urusan untuk tetap mendekam dalam kamar mereka yang terkunci ataupun duduk di depan perpian hangat saat kedua telapang tangan mereka menggenggam segelas teh hangat untuk menambah kenyamanan mereka.

Itu untuk ukurang orang tanpa urusan, mungkin semua itu akan berbeda dengan beberapa bocah kuning berusia kepala dua untuk ukuran sejenis manusia yang kini lebih memilih melangkahkan cepat kakinya menuju gedung falkutas hukum yang menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Langkah mantap tanpa menhiraukan beberapa kali tatapan mahasiswi yang mencoba berkelit untuk mencoba melihat ketampanan dari sang pemuda.

"Mendapat jam pagi, Naruto?"Ino. Perempuan bersurai kuning dengan baju tebal ungun menyamakan dengan lingkungan sekitar menyapa sang pemuda. Tersenyum super manis dengan mendekap buku berukuran besar.

"Seperti itulah, kenapa kau disini? Aku baru tahu falkutas kedokteran pindah disini"Naruto berucap. Membiarkan Ino mensejajarkan langkah dengannya.

"Aku ada urusan sedikit dengan Sai"Ino celingukan di ambang pintu sesampai mereka di ruang kelas sang pemuda. "Dimana bocah itu? Belum datang? Sial"Melanjutkan ucapannya dengan mendumel tak jelas, Naruto memutar matanya bosan, lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas saat pandangannya menangkap sosok gadis bersurai panjang yang kini tengah berkutat dengan buku dan polpen di tangannya.

"Berhenti menatap seseorang dengan bola mata hampir keluar, Bachan"Ino terlonjak dari tempatnya. Terkejut. Langsung memutar badannya kebelakang untuk mendapati pemuda yang sedari tadi dicarinya.

"Sai, kau hampir membuatku mati muda"Ino merengut.

"Seingatku umurmu hampir seumur buku tua temanku"Sai mengernyit"Apa yang kau lihat dari tadi, matamu hampir keluar"Lanjutnya. Mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dari masalah umur. Topik sensitif untuk wanita di depannya.

"Oh, itu, mereka"Ino tak menjawab lengkap, lebih memilih menolehkan pandangannya pada kedua objek yang dilihatnya. Naruto dengan seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Polos untuk ukuran mahasiswa falkutas hukum di kelas ini. Mereka tampak begitu akrab.

Sai mengikuti pandangan sahabatnya. Mengernyit. "Hinata, anak jenius kebanggaan dosen"Sai angkat bahu acuh "Mereka sudah lama akrab, mungkin lebih dari kata kenalan atau teman, yah.. Semacam itu"

"Eh? Benarkah?"Ino memicingkan matanya. Memperhatikan lebih seksama sosok gadis disana. Dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah. "Manusia? Aku tidak salahkan?"Lanjutnya setelah cukup memperhatikan.

"Seratus persen manusia"Sai berucap sambil mengotak atik handphone di tangannya.

"Wow"

.

"Tugasmu belum selesai?"Naruto berucap, langsung mendudukan diri di samping sang gadis.

"Na.. Naruto-kun"Berucap malu-malu, gadis dengan nama Hinata Hyuuga itu tersenyum manis. Mengangguk dengan berlahan kemudian kembali melanjutkan menulis beberapa hal di bukunya.

"Mau ku bantu?"Naruto berucap disambut dengan anggukan sang gadis di sampingnya.

.

"Hei, bertemu lagi, baru pulang? Kuliah seharian? Rajin sekali"Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan pandangan shaphirenya pada sosok gadis yang dilihatnya pagi tadi.

"Aku pulang, masuk malam lagi, sial sekali ini baru pulang"Naruto menyahut. Sedikit mendumel tidak jelas. "Kau juga?"

"Tidak, cuma kegiatan organisasi"Ino berucap, menenteng bola basket besar pada kantongan di tasnya. Tersenyum bangga.

"Jagoan sekali"

Memasukan tangannya pada kantung jaket tebalnya. Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk melangkah pulang dengan gadis bersurai pirang yang masih betah mengotak atik atik handphone di tangannya.

Sungguh, dinilai dari segi manapun Naruto akui, Ino adalah gadis yang sangat menakjubkan. Bahkan kata cantik tak cukup menggambarkan sosok gadis tersebut. Tapi tetap saja ketertarikan Naruto pada gadis itu tak lebih dari sekedar sahabat walaupun pada kenyataannya gadis itu pernah mengatakan suka kepadanya. Ah, masa-masa yang sangat suram untuk persahabatan mereka saat itu.

Penolakan yang dikatakannya dengan senyum bersamaan usapan sayang kepada surai pirang tergerai indah itu membuat gadis itu hanya menunduk. Menjawab anggukan dari gerak gerik penolakan darinya. Naruto masih mengingatnya, sangat. Bahkan Kiba selalu berceloteh dengan kenapa kecanggungan selalu datang antara dirinya dan Ino. Naruto tertawa.

"Naruto"

"Hm?"

"Apa benar kau memiliki hubungan dengan gadis tanpa pupil itu?"

"Maksudmu Hinata?"

"Terserahlah kau namanya apa"

"Enta-

"Kau harus ingat, apa kita sebenarnya"

"Aku tahu.. "Tersenyum hangat. Ino menghela nafas menanggapi sang pemuda di sampingnya.

"Motormu masih rusak?"Ino mencari topik lain.

"Ya, heh... Kau sendiri, dimana mobil kesayanganmu?"

"Ya.. Hm, sebentar lagi datang"Sehabis berucap itu, tepat di depan mereka tampak mobil bewarna metalik berhenti dengan tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan suara decicat ban mobil menghantam aspal di bawahnya.

"Maaf menu- Naruto"Sai, pemuda yang baru menyembulkan kepalanya dari cendela mobil nampak langsung menatap Naruto yang berada di samping Ino.

"Yo"Naruto mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Mau ikut?, kami mau cari makan"Ino berucap setelah memasuki mobil. Tepat duduk di samping Sai.

"Wow, cari makan atau berkencan?"Sadar atau tidak, Naruto dapat melihat semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi sang gadis. Ah, apa kedua musuh bebuyutan ini? Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. "Aku tidak ikut, masih kenyang"Lanjutnya tanpa menunggu candaannya terbalas dan di jawab anggukan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Diakhiri dengan deru mobil menyahut jalanan. Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Melanjutkan langkahnya. Ini gila, sungguh. Jika diketahui apartamentnya sebenarnya memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh dari kampusnya. Lumayan pegal hanya untuk memilih berjalan dari pada memilih menaiki bus untuk mengantarkannya di halte terdekat daerah apartementnya tetapi inilah Naruto. Jalan kaki lebih menjadi pilihan favoritnya. Melatih otot, begitu dirinya menjawab tawa Kiba ataupun kernyitan dahi Shikamaru saat mendengar jawabannya tidak menaiki bus. Bahkan bila dilihat memang pemuda bersurai pirang itu lebih memilih berjaln kaki daripada menaiki motor besarnya walaupun kenyataannya motor itu tidak rusak seperti sekarang. Tapi hasilnya memang memuaskan, saat menjadi werewolf dirinyalah yang tercepat di antara kawanannya. Melatih otot dan tenaga perlu bukan? Walaupun hal itu tak begitu di perlukan disaat bangsa werewolf dan vampire yang kini mencoba berdamai. Tidak adu mulut atau adu tangkas hingga mati jika perlu, seperti dulu.

Bruk

Suara benda jatuh dari salah satu gang terdengar. Membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu sedikit menolehkan pandangannya walaupun niatnya tidak peduli tetapi mungkin sebaiknya dirinya peduli saat pandangannya mendapati seseorang yang bahkan dia yakini ketemui. Seseorang yang hampir Kiba tabrak.

"Ka.. "Tak menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua tubuh yang diyakini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi tergeletak begitu saja di dekat sang pemuda yang kini berdiri, sedikit membungkuk di hadapannya. Menatap dirinya dengan kedua bola mata memerah sempurna. Tajam tapi cukup membuat Naruto terpaku ditempat. Bukan takut, lebih merasa tersedot oleh pandangan orang itu sampai dirinya tak menyadari sosok itu mendekat kearahnya. Menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangan belumuran darah segar.

"Ng.. Hng"Sosok itu mendengung pelan. Menatap datar tanpa ekspresi berlebih.

Membiarkan tubuhnya di cengkram kuat oleh sang pemuda yang baru diyakini Naruto memiliki tinggi badan melebihi dirinya. Ditarik tubuhnya kearah lebih dalam menuju gang sempit tersebut. Melupakan tergeletaknya tubuh tak bernyawa dengan beberapa sayatan terdapat pada tubuh mereka.

Alunan sunyi terdengar begitu saja. Tapi entah kenapa Naruto mengindahkan suara-suara tersebut. Pandangan yang masih tersedot dalam sosok pemuda yang kini tengah mencium dirinya. Menumbruk tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada dinding gedung tua dengan sosok itu sebagai penjara kokoh yang tak membiarkannya bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"hng.. Mm.. "desahan lolos seketika saat pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut merasakan alunan lidah yang baru dirasakannya menerobor masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ciuman basah yang bahkan baru Naruto sadari seperti ini rasanya.

"NARUTO!"

BRAK

"Shi.. Kamaru?"Terkejut. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, menyadari sosok sahabatnya berkepala nanas kini ada di depannya dengan sosok yang sangat-sangat disadarinya yang bersamanya sekarang nampak mencoba berdiri dari tumpukan tong sampah yang berjatuhan akibat tertabrak tubuhnya yang terjungkal cukup jauh akibat pukulan sahabat nanasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan vampire itu?!"Shikamaru berucap penuh emosi. Keluar dari kebiasaan tenangnya. Naruto membelalakan matanya sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah dataran tanah. Selain menatap kedua mata kuaci sahabatnya.

"A.. Aku tidak ta.. Hu"Ucapan linglung Naruto membuat Shikamaru membelalakan matanya.

"SASUKE!"Suara lain mengitrupsi ketegangan diantara Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Sosok baru itu melangkah cepat menghampiri sosok pemuda yang masih kepayahan walaupun hanya untuk sekedar berdiri dari tumpukan tong sampah, Sasuke.

"Itachi"

Sosok yang kini memapah Sasuke mendongakan pandangannya. Menatap siapa yang memanggil namanya "Shikamaru?"

"Kalian?"Naruto mengernyit. Siapa laki-laki dengan surai panjang itu?

"Itachi, satu falkutas di Universitasku"Jawaban tersebut disambut anggukan dari Naruto. Naruto dan Shikamaru memang kuliah dengan memasuki Universitas yang berbeda.

"Apa adikku membuat ulah kepada kalian? Aku minta maaf, sungguh, aku baru berpaling sebentar dan dia langsung menghilang"Itachi menjelaskan saat kedua tangannya membenahi pakaian Sasuke yang tampak kotor.

"Aku bingung harus memaafkannya atau tidak, dia hampir membunuh sahabatku kalau kau ingin tahu"Shikamaru berucap menghasilkan kedua mata Itachi terbelalak dengan Naruto yang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Benarkah? Sungguh, padahal aku sudah menjaga ketat. tolong jangan marah dengan adikku, akulah yang lalai menjaganya, dan kau juga memukulnya hingga begini, bukankah itu setimpal? Ku lihat temanmu belum sepenuhnya di energi-

"Dan kau tentu tahu maksudku, Itachi"Ucapan Itachi terpotong. "Rantai kalau perlu, ayo pergi Naruto"Shikamaru berucap. Langsung memalingkan tubuhnya dengan tangannya yang menarik kuat pergelangan Naruto yang masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya.

.

"Apa maksudmu? Bahkan adiknya tidak-

"Mereka Uchiha"Naruto membelalakan mtanya mendengarkan kata yang keluar dari Shikamaru. Dan sekarang Naruto tahu arti kemarahan besar dari sahabatnya.

.

Merebahkan tubuhnya pada bantalan kasur empuk di apartementnya bahkan tak mampu membuat pemuda dengan surai pirang bertanda tiga tanda lahir di kedua pipinya untuk terlelap malam ini. Sungguh, ini melelahkan.

Uchiha. Salah satu keluarga utama golongan vampire. Itu yang Naruto ketahui selama dirinya hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya.

Berbeda dengan werewolf seperti dirinya. Sulit diakui tetapi vampire memiliki keistimewaan berbeda disetiap keluarga utama atau bisa disebut vampire berdarah murni dan salah satunya adalah keluarga Uchiha.

Disaat vampire lain hanya menghisap darah ataupun makan layaknya manusia itupun jika mereka bisa kenyang tanpa meminum darah, Uchiha adalah keluarga vampire yang mampu menghisap energi dari mangsanya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya mangsa yang dimaksud adalah pasangan hidup mereka. Ya, benar, mereka memakan energi kehidupan dari pasangan mereka. Menghasilkan kekuatan lebih kuat dari golongan vampire diantara mereka. Maka dari itu mereka selalu berusaha keras menahan nafsu mereka disaat datang dimana hari mereka sangat haus akan energi itu. Menahan untuk tidak rakus melahap energi kehidupan pasangannya supaya pasangan mereka tetap hidup, begitu juga diri mereka sendiri. Bisa dikatakan jika pasangan mereka mati karena kehabisan energi kehidupan, mereka yang hanya dapat melahap energi kehidupan pada satu orang yaitu pasangan abadi mereka tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama karena tak ada pemasok makanan mereka saat hari itu tiba, hari yang sama dengan hari dimana musim kawin para kaum vampire.

Jika tadi adalah hal itu, pantas tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas saat pemuda itu terus. Ah sungguh. Ini memalukan.

Naruto menangkup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan besarnya. Memerah tanpa sadar. Ciuman yang diingatnya. Konyol dia alpha, benarkah? Dan kenapa? Brengsek, kenapa dirinya nampak lemah saat itu. Seharusnya dia memukul atau menendang saat vampire idiot, oke Naruto tahu pemuda itu idiot dari dengungan aneh yang selalu keluar dari sang pemuda itu. Dan lagi kenapa Alpha itu mendekat pada dirinya yang alpha? Dia tidak memiliki hormon omegakan?

Tunggu, jika pemuda itu melakukan itu kepada dirinya bukankah?

.

Itachi terdiam di tempatnya. Pandangannya masih lurus menatap adiknya yang kini terlelap di tempat tidur. Hasil dari suntikan penenang yang dilakukannya. Pandangan sendu memancar begitu saja dari sang pemuda.

"Apa dia pilihanmu Sasuke?"Itachi berucap pelan. Sadar betul apa yang dikatakannya.

Keluarga Uchiha. Semua vampire, werewolf mengetahui mereka seperti apa. Dan hal ini cukup membuat sang pemuda dengan kedua garis melintang di hidungnya itu menatap kecewa. Emosi entah kenapa datang begitu saja saat dirinya harus mengatakan hal itu tak sepantasnya ada untuk saat ini. Kecewa mungkin sudah seharusnya, tetapi rasa kecewa yang dimiliki Itachi tak sewajarnya bukan untuk dimana takdir yang menentukan sang adik bersanding dengan seorang bangsa werewolf, Aib besar para vampire yang memiki takdir akan sebuah pasangan tetapi melainkan kecewa dalam hal lain.

"Bahkan aku lebih menjijikan daripada vampire yang bersanding dengan werewolf"Mengusap berlahan lengkungan wajah rupawan sang adik. Itachi terdiam. Meresapi setiap detail sosok yang selalu dijaganya. "mencintai saudara kandungnya sendiri"

.

.

.

TBC

thansk for review

 **gici love sasunaru, lisabluebeery544, habibah794, ziziMRA28, yista.**

 **aaa, tentu, vampire dan werewolf bisa mati. Seperti pakai perak atau karna pertarungan.**

 **Disini sasu dibuat idiot supaya lebih greget huehehehe,**

 **oke thanks untuk semuanya yang sudah baca, mampir ff shiro ini, arigatooo neeeeeee,**

 **sampai ketemu di chap depaaaaan 3**

 **HIDUP SASUNARU!**

 **BEAUTIFUL HANGOVER-Big Bang**


	4. Chapter 4 HOW CLOSE YOU ARE

**Fanfic**

 **Pair:SasuNaru**

 **Rating:M**

 **Genre:Suernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclamer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/Masih membutuhkan bimbingan/**

 **note: terinspirasi dari anime Vampire Knight**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **LET ME HEAR chapter 04**

Tugas menumpuk untuk hari ini membuat Naruto lebih mengurung diri pada setumpuk kertas yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mesin printer. Ditambah jemarinya yang tak sungkan membolak balik kertas yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari gulatan mesin yang terus mencetak hasil ketikannya beberapa hari ini. Harus teliti, itu yang di gambarkan pada otaknya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Entah bisa di sebut ajaib atau tidak. Dia bisa dikatakan sudah ahli dalam tugas-tugas seperti ini. Jika ditanyapun mungkin ini kuliahnya yang kesekian-kesekian jika mengingat umurnya yang menjangkau umur posil di aquarium museum Tokyo. Naruto mendengus. Perkembangan jaman membuatnya bergulat dengan mesih canggih bernama laptop. Bukan lagi mesin ketik hebat langsung cetak tapi di buang jika terjadi kesalahan. Naruto meringis.

Umur tua dan Naruto sudah mengambil tiga kali jurusan hukum dalam hidupnya yang terbilang buyutan. Sebenarnya otaknya tidak seencer susu kacang kedelai tetapi bukannya jika sudah tiga kali mengulang hal yang sama itu sudah cuku membuatnya tahu seluk-beluk pelajaran? Memang sedikit berbeda tetapi hampir materi tiap tahun hanya mengalami perubahan sedikit dan itu mempermudahnya menjadi mahasiswa jenius di angkatan tahun ini.

Tapi, terlewat dari mengerjakan tugas-tugas menumpuk itu sesekali Naruto akan mengusap tengkuknya. Hal yang benar-benar membuat Naruto mengernyit gelisah. Entah apa yang membuat rasa haus yang sangat sulit di tahan itu terasa begitu kentara. Sudah minum beberapa gelas hingga satu galon di mesin minumnya habis ludes diminum. Ini bukan hal biasa, Naruto tahu itu.

Naruto ingat dia masih werewolf. Bukan vampire yang menginginkan darah jadi untuk tes minum darah Naruto menolaknya. Tapi sungguh, dia benar-benar haus.

Jemari itu bergerak. Menghentikan aktifitas mesin printer. Otaknya mulai tidak konsen. Dengan lincah, ditelponnya sang sahabat yang mungkin nganggur malam ini.

"Shika.. Bisa ke apartementku? Ya, dan bisa belikan aku minuman dingin? Es? Terserahlah, aku haus"Naruto berucap. Sedikit mengernyit saat pemuda di seberang sana tak mengucapkan kata 'bosan' untuk pertamakalinya saat dirinya meminta tolong. Mengendikkan bahu. Tidak begitu peduli, mungkin sahabatnya ingin mengganti kebiasaan.

.

"Naruto!"Baru Naruto mau mengucapkan sambutan. Suara Shikamaru memanggil namanya ditambah dengan dorongan pelan di pundaknya untuk masuk menghentikannya.

"Kau bawa pesananku?"Ucap Naruto.

"Ya"Ucap Shikamaru. Menutup kembali pintu. Masuk kedalam apartement tanpa sungkan. "Mulai kapan kau merasa haus seperti itu?"Lanjut Shikamaru. Nada serius terdengar begitu kentara walaupun pemuda itu terlihat mencoba untuk tenang.

"Sejak.. Tadi, sore mungkin"Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak begitu gatal. Bingung. Apa haus termasuk masalah besar?

"Seminggu, aku tidak menyangka efeknya akan datang selama ini, kukira tidak-

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto memutus ucapan Shikamaru. Bingung dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

"Efek dari perbuatan Uchiha, tentu saja, inilah akibat kau tidak pernah membaca sejarah, bodoh"Naruto mengernyit. Dia memang tidak tahu. Dan lagi dia pernah baca sejarah, tidak sering tapi lumayan untuk pengetahuan sementara.

"Jangan menghinaku, jelaskan"Mengomel. Tangan berkulit tan itu mengambil pesanannya. Meneguk sebotol air mineral dengan rakus. Ck, tetap tidak ada gunanya.

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan, kita harus mencari Uchiha itu"Shikamaru berucap. Melempar helm pada pemuda bersurai pirang itu cepat.

"Tunggu, hei, jela-

"Aku jelaskan nanti"Shikamaru memotong ucapannya.

.

Deru motor terus melaju diiringi celoteh dari pemuda nanas itu dan Naruto mendengarkannya. Cerita tentang apa yang dirasakannya. Mungkin memang tak wajar saat kau merasa haus dan telah meminum bergelas-gelas minuman dirimu bahkan tak merasa dahaga di kerongkonganmu berkurang sama sekali dan bahkan semakin lama semakin bertambah. Shikamaru menjelaskan semuanya, dengan bahasa cukup mudah dimengerti.

Uchiha mengambil energinya, tepat seminggu yang lalu. Tidak sampai batas yang diharuskan. Baru seperempat dan hal itu membuatnya merasakan efek yang sangat memuakan. Inilah yang dirasakan para werewolf yang menjadi bottom seorang vampire. Naruto meringis ngeri. Bottom? Yang benar saja.

Pengambilan energi secara maksimal selalu dilakukan dimusim kawin. Membuat pasangan kita lemas dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang mereka miliki untuk pada akhirnya melayani keinginan biologis mereka. Itu terjadi disaat musim kawin dihari pertama. Dan itu mengerikan. Berbedaan jenis membuat mereka merasakan hal yang berbeda juga.

Pasangan vampire telah ditentukan oleh takdir. Berbeda dengan werewolf yang dapat memilih dan hal itu kadang menjadikan pertikaian yang selalu terjadi akibat tidak terimanya salah satu diantara pasangan. Untuk werewolf, mereka srigala, hewan buas, tentu saja pemberontakan tak akan segan mereka lakukan untuk melakukan penolakan. Toh yang menjadi sensara adalah sang vampire yang hanya memiliki satu pilihan pasangan, sedangkan werewolf? Mereka bebas, bahkan bisa menolak dan membiarkan vampire mati dengan sendirinya akibat penolakan dari werewolf pasangannya. Batas mendapatkan pasangan vampire adalah tujuh kali purnama setelah bertukar pandang dengan sang jodoh. jika lebih dari itu mereka tidak mendapatkannya, mereka akan mati.

Pengambilan energi secara sempurna oleh klan Uchiha membuat mereka leluasa untuk tetap hidup walaupun berpasangan dengan werewolf. Membuat werewolf lemas dan menandainya, bukankah itu sangat mudah daripada harus berlama-lama melawan pemberontakan menyusahkan mereka. Tapi aib tetaplah aib dan itu adalah coretan kasar tersendiri untuk kaum vampire maupun werewolf.

"Setelah rasa hausmu hilang, aku akan membantumu pergi sebelum kau ditandai, dan setelah itu tolak dia menjadi pasanganmu"Shikamaru berucap diakhir penjelasannya. Selama dirinya belum ditandai, dia bisa kabur kapanpun dia mau.

Naruto tahu berurusan dengan Uchiha sangat merepotkan. Termasuk keluarga tertua kaum vampire dan sekaligus keluarga yang paling dibenci sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga dirinya. Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak membenci seseorang yang telah menghancurkan keluargamu? Disaat perang masih bergejolak tanpa ikatan perdamaian para Uchiha mampu memimpin perang antara dua kubu. Menghancurkan para werewolf berpotensi untuk memenangkan peperangan dan para werewolf berpotensi itu adalah keluarganya dan sahabat-sahabatnya, khususnya keluarga Nara. Sang jenius.

Naruto tak heran seberapa emosinya sahabatnya itu saat melihat Uchiha berada di dekatnya. Bahkan entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda nanas itu. Tetapi emosi bisa Naruto rasakan begitu kentara.

.

Motor besar melaju mengalahkan kecepatan kendaraan-kendaraan lain yang masih berlalu lalang di malam ini. Bahkan Naruto walaupun dalam kecepatan masih dapat mendengar sama suara guntur mulai menderu di langit. Sial. Apa akan hujan?

.

"Tenanglah sasuke, tinggal satu hari lagi, bersabarlah"Itachi menatap cemas sosok adiknya. Bagaimana tidak. Lihat bagaimana penampilan adiknya sekarang? banyak rantai terikat kuat pada pergelangan tangan dan kaki adiknya. Menjerat agar Uchiha Bungsu tetap pada tempat tidurnya hingga musim kawin Vampire selesai. Rasa ingin memiliki pasangannya membuat Sasuke tak bisa bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Pemberontakan terus di lakukannya bahkan walaupun sakit akibat gesekan tangannya dengan rantai terasa begitu kuat. Bahkan gesekan itu mampu menimbulkan bercakan merah pada seprai putih dibawahnya.

Itachi memijat pangkal hidungnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? melepaskan Sasuke untuk mengejar pasangannya? Menanadai werewolf itu? Tidak, dia belum siap untuk menghadapi kemarahan ayahnya. Sangat bahaya jika ayahnya mengamuk, Sasuke dalam bahaya. Dia harus berbicara baik-baik dengan ayahnya. Menunggu ayahnya pulang dari negeri seberang dan mulai berdiskusi. Bagaimanapun semua pilihan buruk. Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan terjepit. Dua pilihan. Terbunuh karena pasangan atau terbunuh ditangan ayahnya?, Brengsek, bahkan dirinya hampir tidak kuat menahan Sasuke untuk diam ditempatnya. Setelah menghisap energi werewolf itu dia masih dapat tenang tapi entah kenapa selang beberapa jam kemudian Sasuke nampak mengamuk ? Seharusnya si bungsu tidak mengalami efek apapun selain kematian.

"Tenanglah"Itachi berucap kembali. Mengusap helaian raven gelap sang bungsu sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar gelap ruang bawah tanah tersebut.

.

CKIIIIIIIT

suara decitan ban berbunyi cukup nyaring. Motor besar dengan dua penumpang berbeda surai rambut itu segera melompat dari motor. Menatap bangunan begah bak kastil di depannya. Kediaman Uchiha.

"Benar-benar kerajaan megah di tengah Tokyo"Naruto bergumam lirih. Menapakan kaki di dataran aspal di bawahnya. Di depannya nampak berdiri kokoh dinding terbuat dari beton dengan deruji pagar yang kini menampakan kemegahan rumah bergaya eropa menyerupai kastil yang terletak sangat jauh dari jangkauan posisi pagar.

"Cepat"Shikamaru berucap. Meloncati pagar terbuat dari beton dengan sekali hentakan kakinya.

Tindakan Shikamarupun diikuti oleh Naruto. Pemuda dengan surai pirang itu meloncati agar dengan mudah walupun efek haus di kerongkongannya benar-benar membuat konsentrasinya pecah.

Langkah cepat di lakukan kedua pemuda itu. Mencoba menghilangkan aura kebuasan mereka agar tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Sekarang mereka ada di sarang musuh. Banyak kemungkinan kawanan vampire tidak dalam kondisi jumlah sedikit sekarang.

"Aku sudah tahu kalian akan datang"Ucapan dingin terucap bertemankan dengan hembusan dingin menyerupai es mencoba melesat dengan cepat kearah Shikamaru dan Naruto. Membuat kedua pemuda yang hanya terpokus mencari jalan kearah tujuan goyah. Dapat menghindari serangan dari sosok Itachi tetapi gantinya tubuh mereka harus membentur pepohonan besar yang tertanam apik di mengitari jalanan menuju kastil Uchiha.

"Itachi"Shikamaru mendesis. "Kau duluan, Naruto, aku akan menghalangi dia, aku akan segera menyusulmu"Shikamaru berucap cepat. Pandangan tajamnya masih pada sosok Itachi jauh di depannya.

"Ba-

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi?"Kontan bebatuan es berukuran besar melarak arah kearah Naruto. Mencoba mencabik tubuh pemuda itu dengan ujung lancipnya.

Stak

BRAK

di tangkis cepat oleh kibasan ekor werewolf Shikamaru, bebatuan yang hampir mengenai Naruto berbalik arah menuju tuannya. Menubruk tanah dengan kuat. Naruto membelalakan matanya. Pandangannya bertumpuk pada kedua bola mata sang sahabat. Memberitahukan agar dirinya segera pergi.

Naruto melangkah cepat. Merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor srigala dengan bulu kecoklatan emas kemudian melesat pergi meloncati balkon-balkon kastil hingga memasuki kastil dengan jendela yang terpaksa di dobraknya. Mengakibatkan cendelaa terlindung kaca itu pecah berhamburan.

.

"Kau benar-benar anjing hutan"Itachi mendesis. Menatap tajam pada seekor anjing, sosok werewolf Shikamaru yang kini berdiri kokoh di depannya. Menatap nyalang kearahnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membunuh Sasuke"

.

Tapakan kaki jenjang itu terus menyelusuri bangunan kastil. Melangkah cepat dengan sesekali mendobrak pintu hingga hancur terbuka yang berkemungkinan menyembunyikan Sasuke.

'Tidak ditemukan, kemana dia menyembunyikan si idiot itu'Naruto mengitari semuanya. Rasa haus di tenggorokannya benar-benar seperti menggerogoti tubuhnya.

'Tenang-tenang.. Kau pintar, Naruto, pikirkan dimana seorang kakek-kakek menyembunyikan barangnya yang berumut berabad-abad'Jeda'Ruang bawah tanah'Naruto tersenyum puas akan pemikirannya. Kakinya kembali melangkah. Lawannya Uchiha dan dirinya cukup menjamin pintu masuk ruang bawah tanah tidak akan semudah itu terlihat seperti normal selain diimbuhi teka-teki jaman peradaban.

Menelusuri setiap detail ruangan ataupun benda ganjil penekan pintu rahasia. Bola mata shaphire itu hampir menggila.

'Cukup sudah'Mendesis. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya. Menggerakan tangannya dengan arah horizonal. Dengan otak tidak pokus, Naruto tidak menjamin dia akan mampu mengatur kemampuannya. Tetapi apa salahnya untuk mencoba.

Tiupan angin lembut tercipta setelah gerakan tangan Naruto. Hembusan yang terus berdesir memenuhi setiap inci dari ruangan di dalam kastil yang tidak dapat dikatakan kecil

telinganya yang tajam bergerak aneh hingga kedua belah bibirnya menampakan senyum kebanggaan "Tidak ada ruangan yang bisa kabur dari angin"Naruto berucap lirih. Langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya setelah dirinya mengetahui letak dari tempat yang ditujunya. Dengan kemampuan angin sebagai kemampuan alaminya, Naruto cukup dapat mengetahui ruangan ataupun sela-sela ruangan sesempitpun. Suara ganjil akibat hembusan angin yang memasuki celah kecil membuatnya mampu mengetahuinya. Dna lagi siapa yang tidak mendengar suara gemericik rantai itu? Naruto tersenyum miring.

.

Dentuman antara dua kekuatan terus beradu di tanah lapang kediaman Uchiha. Beberapa pohon yang tertanam rapipun tampak terlihat tumbang dengan menghasilkan serpihan-serpihan kayu tajam.

"Adik brengsekmu yang membuat masalah ini"Shikamaru mendesis. Luka ditubuhnya benar-benar parah. Sial, melawan Uchiha sulung bisa membuatnya babak belur.

"Tapi dia tidak menginginkannya"Itachi dengan beberapa luka tak kentara kembali menggerakan bongkahan es berujung tajam itu kearah Shikamaru. Tak peduli jika itu membunuh satu werewolf.

.

Dengan satu hantaman kakinya. Pintu dengan berlapis baja itu terbuka. Lupakan rantai pelindung yang kini tersisa cuma menjadi potongan kecil akibat kuku tajamnya. Naruto tidak peduli. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah menyelesaikan semua ini dan pergi. Menoleh beberapa detik kebelakang. Shikamaru belum menyusulnya. Sial.

Menatap sosok terantai yang kini mencoba memberontak dari kukungannya membuat Naruto cukup lega. Dia akan selamat sebelum ditandai. Dia bisa kabur tanpa repot vampire idiot itu menahannya.

"Segera selesaikan ini"Berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur. Naruto memancarkan tatapan dingin tepat pada dua buah bola mata yang nampak bewarna semerah darah. Tatapan yang entah membuat jantungnya berdetang jauh lebih cepat.

Menundukan tubuhnya dengan sebagian tubuhnya hampir menindih tubuh Sasuke dari samping. Naruto tanpa ragu mengarahkan kedua belah bibirnya tepat pada bibir Sasuke. Merasakan dua daging sedingin es itu terecap bibirnya yang hangat.

kecapan itu hanya saling menyentuh bibir. Ya, sebelumnya tetapi sekarang Naruto tidak mengetahui siapa yang memulai tetapi sentuhan itu berubah menjadi pagutan panas. Dia merasakannya, merasakan bagaimana bibir pemuda di bawahnya mendominasi miliknya. Menyesap setiap aliran energi yang dimilikinya, membuat tubuhnya terasa ingin ambruk sekarang juga. Lemas.

Hembusan nafas terus beradu dengan setiap tetes salifah bertukar di dalam mulut pemuda bersurai pirang. Tubuh yang berdiri kokoh kini tampak membungkuk aemakin rendah. Menempelkan sebagian tubuhnya pada pemuda di bawahnya saat otot-otot di setiap persendiannya tidak mampu lagi mempertahankan berat tubuhnya. Membuatnya menindih tubuh dibawahnya. Bahkan semua terjadi begitu saj sampai dirinya tidak menyadari setiap rantai telah lepas membelenggu pemuda di bawahnya. Mengarahkan kedua tangan tak berantai untuk memeluk pinggangnya, membalikan posisi mereka dengan pemuda bersurai raven berada di atasnya. Menindih tubuh lemas dengan rona merah menghiasi lekuk wajahnya.

"Ahh.. "Desahan lolos dari belahan bibir Naruto saat merasakan bibir dingin yang kini bermain pada lehernya. Menggerakan benda lunak pada titik sensitifnya sebelum dihisap kuat. Menciptakan tanda kemerahan tipis disana.

"Ngh.. Ng.. "

Naruto terus mengeluarkan desahannya. Mengindahkan setiap logika yang entah sejak kapan mengabur begitu saja saat tangan kokoh itu mulai merengkuh tubuhnya. Menciptakan kecipakan bibir yang terus beradu pada hamparan kulit tannya, meninggalkan tanda merah merekah disetiap inci tubuhnya. Bahkan Naruto mendiamkan pemuda bersurai raven itu melucuci helaian pakaian yang di kenakannya. Membiarkan tiupan udara dingin menembus tubuh tak terbalutnya.

Hentakan berbunyi menyusul. Kedua belah kaki jenjang disampirkan sedemikian rupa. Meninggalkan kelulasaan penjamahan yang dilakukan pemuda di atasnya. Entah logika, entah perjanjian, entah batas kewajaran, Naruto melupakannya. Segalanya.

"Ahhh!"

.

.

.

TBC

 **Thansk for review**

 **Aiko vallery, allyssa681, lee yaa 714, habibah 794, lisablubeery544, dianarositadewi4, L casei shirota strain, shafiosia prakasa, dewi15, kuraublackpearl, vilan616, airin, jjnuna, samuel903, gici love sasunaru, yista.**

 **Trimakasiih banyak untuk yang sudah review, baca, mampir ff shiro, trimakasih banyak.**

 **Dan juga shiro minta maaf untuk teman-teman yang kemarin gak ketulis namanya huhehehe -v shiro hilap, beneran.**

 **disini shiro buat lemon, ya lemon tersembunyi/? huehhehe , dan disini maaf jika alurnya kecepetan huehehe. Kelihatannya banyak yang kaget itachi suka sasuke huehehehe,**

 **dan yang tanya apa omega bisa hamil.. Shiro masih bingung, karna gak kepikiran mau buat Mreg, huehehe.**

 **Yo wes laaah, sampe chapter depaan neee.**

 **Dan SELAMAT HARI SASUNARU DAYS 10 JULI 2016**

 **HIDUP SASUNARU!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

Note:

 **ALPHA & OMEGA**

 **Vampire – Werewolf**

Meremas kedua tangannya. Itachi tidak lagi harus berkata apa sekarang. Dengungan dalam segala pendengarannya tidak mampu lagi menahan hasrat membunuh miliknya. Kehilangan kendali ataupun nafsu untuk meluncurkan segala serangan yang mungkin bisa mencabik sosok pemuda berikat rambut sapu di depannya. Konsentrasinya hanya tertuju pada aroma yang berhasil diciumnya di tengah-tengah udara di sekitarnya, aroma akan sepasang ikatan yang kini telah menjalin. Brengsek. Ingin segera Itachi membunuh sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang di ketahuinya sebagai dalang aroma adik tersayangnya mengguar hingga mengelilingi kastil megah Uchiha.

Berbeda dengan Itachi, Shikamaru masih tenang meluncurkan segala tepisan atau serangan dari posisinya. Sosoknya yang kini berubah menjadi serigala berbulu keabu-abuan dengan pancaran baying-bayang di atas kakinya yang bak menjadi perisai pelindung di setiap serangan yang tak terkontrol dari sosok Itachi. Cukup aneh melihat lawannya yang awalnya bak hewan buas yang diperkirakan hanya mampu dilawan sepuluh bahkan dua puluh serigala berotak cerdas kini tampak seperti kehilangan control. Pandangankedua manik hitam yang kini tampak menelaah ketempat lain yang dia yakini sebagai tempat dimana Naruto dan entah vampire kurang waras menjalin hubungan berkembang biak.

.

Di tengah ruangan. Gelap gulita bertemankan sepasang obor menyala dengan sekeranjang berposisi di tengah ruangan. Seprai alas tempat tidur terongok di lantai bersamaan dengan berpasang-pasang pakaian menyusul sebelumnya. Deritan masih saja terdengar. Seperti tak memperdulikan apapun. Sosok di pemuda bersurai gelap melawan gravitasi menjarah segala apapun yang bisa di temukannya dari pemuda bersurai pirang di bawahnya. Membiarkan tubuh polos dengan suhu hangatnya berbenturan dengan kulit putih bersuhu sedingin es miliknya. Tak peduli apapun bahkan jeritan yang kini tak berusaha ditahan sosok pemuda bersurai pirang. Jeritan kenikmatan yang bahkan kini lebih sering berubah menjadi suara kesakitan saat gigitan tak beraturan letaknya dari taring tajamnya menancap di tubuhnya.

Bak omong kosong di siang hari. Tak peduli cairan putih kental sudah keluar berulang kali hingga tubuh pemuda pirang terasa lemah menghadapi tindakan pemuda autis yang menggila. Entah sang pemuda bisa membedakan antara bermain kuda-kudaan atau tunggang-tunggangan. Pinggangnya terasa pegal. Mana yang disebut romantis, omong kosong. Bahkan Naruto yang masih meyakini kesadarannya masih ada dan tangannya bahkan tak bisa begerak seincipun untuk bergerak melayangkan satu pukulan untuk membuat pemuda di atasnya menyingkir sejauh-jauhnya dari tubuhnya. Oh ayolah, tak ada di dalam pikirannya membayangkan dirinya akan mengalami menjadi sosok di bawah. Kabur dimana title alpha miliknya?

BRAK!

Dobrakan cukup keras terdengar di penjuru ruang bercahaya obor. Membuat Naruto yang kini dengan kernyitan menahan sakit tubuhnya menolehkan pandangannya pada sosok laki-laki bersurai gelap panjang yang tampak berdiri. Reruntuhan tak beraturan tampak di bawah kakinya. Hasil membuka pintu bukan pada tempatnya.

Kemarahan tampak mengguar dari sosok Itachi. Pada kenyataannya bahkan dia meyakini kedua tangannya benar-benar ingin meremukkan sang pemuda berumur jagung yang kini tampak masih dalam kondisi digagahi sang adik. Bahkan Itachi dapat mencium aroma persatuan yang begitu kentara. Double shit.

"Kelihatannya kita tidak memiliki pilihan"Suara Shikamaru memecah suasana tegang disana. Darah mengalir dari beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Mengigat dirinya cukup lengah beberapa detik untuk menghindari serangan brutal tak berotak dari pemuda Uchiha sulung.

.

Naruto merintih dalam segala pergerakan yang dilakukannya. Tubuhnya tak sempat mandi selain langsung berpakaian ala asal-asalan akibat kepepet. Posisinya masih tetap seperti sebelum-belumnya, di ranjang dengan keremangan. Tetapi berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ruangan yang sebelumnya hanya berisi dua orang dengan aroma intim pekat sekarang sudah terisi dengan dua orang tambahan. Shikamaru yang menguap lelah dan Itachi yang masih mengeluarkan tatapan intimidasi plus sang penggagah tubuh tak berotak yang kini terikat kuat di dinding cukup jauh jika hanya untuk memberontak berniat mengagahi sang pemuda bersurai pirang. Naruto memandang jengah.

"Jika bisa, aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga"Itachi memecah kesunyian dengan ucapan sadis.

"Bagus, aku juga memikirkan itu, jika bokongku tidak sakit ck"Naruto menyahut. Tak berpikir ingin menjadi tersangka utama. Disini dia yang disakiti. Menjamin tidak masuk kuliah berhari-hari dengan alasan kepeleset di kamar mandi. Mau di taruh di mana wajahnya. Plus yang bernilai sial lagi kepera-keperjakaannya diambil tanpa ijin. Walaupun sebenarnya dia juga yang cari mati awalnya.

"Kau tahu, adikku bisa mati di tangan ayahku"Itachi berucap.

"Apa maksudmu?"Shikamaru angkat bicara. Sedikit tidak mengerti. Yah mungkin bangsa vampire dan werewolf tak cocok cocoknya menjadi pasangan. Tapi tidak sampai harus melakukan hal konyol seperti itukan.

"Kau tak akan mengerti, baginya Sasuke hanya aib, dan hal ini mungkin saja akan menambah buruk semuanya"

Shikamaru memangut paham. Persoalan orang berkasta memang sulit dimengerti. Tapi sedikit Shikamaru mendapati pancaran aneh dari sang pemuda berambut terikat marah, bukan sedih memelas yang seharusnya ada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"bagaimanapun, mereka sudah menjadi pasangan, sulit untuk menyelesaikannya"Shikamaru bersuara. Naruto mengernyit ngeri.

"Aku tahu, maka dari itu kita harus membuat rencana"Jeda"bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin Sasuke mati ditangan ayahku atau yah, untuk calon keponakanku"Itachi meremas tanganya tanpa sadar.

"Ca.. calon ke.. keponakan"Naruto gagap menyebutkan. Wajahnya semerah tomat dan sungguh sedikit pendengaran tajamnya seperti mendengar suara kikikan bahagia dari sosok yang terikat di dinding, brengsek apa yang ditertawakannya? Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui makna ucapan itu. Yah atau memang bocah itu tau. Dasar gila. Untuk hal seperti ini saja dia tahu, dasar idiot.

"Aku alpha, tidak mungkin aku hamil, brengsek"Naruto meraung kesal. Tidak ada di dalam bayangannya dia akan berperut buncit dengan bayi bersemayam di dalam perutnya kemudian keluar dengan suara uwe uwe, shit. Apa kata dunia? Apa kata ayah dan ibunya yang kini ada di surga? Anak kesayangan mereka menjadi omega dadakan?

"Kau alpha? Jangan konyol, mana mungkin, kau dimasuki"Itachi berucap.

"Kau mau bukti, lihat nanti, akan aku bawakan hasil tesku"Naruto berucap kesal.

"Tapi benar Naruto, aku cukup aneh, tidak ada sejarahnya alpha mendominasi alpha"Shikamaru berucap.

"Ya, kecuali orang sarap"Naruto meraung kesal. Mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau.. " Itachi berniatan mencabik Naruto namun ditahan. Bagaimanapun dia harus memiliki cara agar Sasuke aman dari amukan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau sementara adikmu bersama kami, kita akan mencari jalan keluarnya" Shikamaru berucap. Menatap soosk pemuda raven yang masih terikat di dnding. Antara miris dan kasihan, baiklah, harusnya disini Naruto yang dikasihani. Mengernyit, membayangkan Naruto mengendarai motor besarnya dengan perut membuncit.

"APAAAAAA?"Bukan Itachi yang menjerit, melainkan Naruto. Shit, yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin bocah gila itu dan apa itu, sedetik dia dapat melihat Shimaru tersenyum aneh.

"Hanya ini, kau taukan?"Shikamaru menatap Naruto serius. Menetapkan hanya ini tindakan satu-satunya yang aman untuk mereka berdua. Dia menjamin jika memikirkan ucapan Itachi, dia mengerti Naruto juga akan menjadi bagian yang mendapatkan posisi tidak aman.

Menghela nafas berat. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya "Tapi letakan dia di rumahmu, jangan di tempatku"Ucapnya kemudian.

"Hahh.. baiklah-baiklah"Memilih mengalah. Shimaru menatap bosan semuanya. Baiklah ini mulai merepotkan dan dirinya menjamin untuk besok dan besoknya hari-hari merepotkan lainnya akan muncul.

TBC

 **Thanks for review**

 **SNS176, Novalia Airis, Firdha858, dianarositadewi4, L. casei shirota strain, Dewi15, Habibah794, Classical Violin, Aiko Vallery, zizi'd exo, michhazz, Vilan616, finchleyxchan, TemeDobe, shafiosia Prakasa, gici love sasunaru, Lusy922, shiro-theo21, Light Megami, yista, versetta, sapire night sky, pipipip, furihata719,Namikaze598, shgrenkl, ajibana7777, Rashash, furihata24dini, guest, amura, lhiae932, unara, guest, ChiHayaChi, guest, Ryuuki621, love naru, kyu.**

 **Yoo shiro kembali dengan ff.. aaaa yang mungkin sudah berdebu ini, thanks berat untuk yang sudah review ataupun nunggu ff shiro. Yang baca dan mampir juga, thanks bangeeeet. Nasib umur kepala dua dan WB terasa bergentayangan di mana-mana. Weheheh, maafin shiro yang kelamaan update.**

 **Yaa, shiro memang suka buat cerita berat, tapisaking beratnya otak shiro manceeeet ToT. tapi untuk ff ini shiro buat ringan, seringan debu, ngusahain ndak muluk-muluk, karena otak shiro udah muluk muluk sama ff atu nya whehhee, tapi coba shiro usahain lanjut walaupun lamanya minta mpreg, mungkin iya, ya, walaupun niatnya tapi apa mau dikata, narunya hilap/?. Terimakasih buat yang benerin, huehhee typo bejibuuun wkwkw. Okeee shiro bingung mau ngomong apa lagi, pokonya tetep dukung SASUNARU, jangan biarkan kapal kita tenggelem, pokoknya semnagat, terimakasih juga buat yang sudah dukung shiro. SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTEEER DEPAAAAAN , LOVEEEEE YOUUUUUUUU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

Note:

 **ALPHA & OMEGA**

 **Vampire – Werewolf**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Malam berderu dengan cepat. Menerbangkan helaian surai gelap pekat seseorang yang kini tengah mendudukan tubuhnya pada pinggiran rumah bertingkat bernuansa remang-remang cahaya bulan. Mengingat seberapa tua rumah itu mungkin semua orang tau seberapa menyuramkannya kondisinya sekarang. Tinggi menjulang dengan beberapa pohon dengan tumbuhan merambat di sekitar pijakan gedung. Memperlihatkan seberapa tak terurusnya lokasi akibat tempat yang tertinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang menganggap tempat itu tak cukup strategis untuk ditinggali. Terlalu jauh dengan kota, terlalu jauh dengan pemukiman penduduk, jauh dengan keramaian.

Tapi berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menganggapnya suram, horror dan segala hal yang berbau tak pantas ditempati, sosok itu, yang kini masih tetap pada posisinya menatap sekitar menganggap tempat itu sebagai tempat terbaik untuk ditinggali. Bahkan terlalu baik untuk dirinya hingga merasa tak ingin pindah walaupun germelap perkotaan dengan segala 'hidangan' menggiurkan tersaji begitu lezat untuk di coba.

"Banyak rusa untuk dimakan malam ini"Sebuah suara menyapa kesunyian pekat. Seorang gadis dengan surai merah muda bersuara. Bola mata hijau zambrutnya menambah semu kontras dengan balutan kulit putih susunya. Pakaian kaos hitam panjang dengan celana panjang kain menutupi keindahan tubuhnya. Berdiri tepat di belakang sang pemuda bersurai hitam. "Menma".

Tak menjawab ucapan sahabatnya. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti biasa, dingin.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat menemuinya?"Ucap sang gadis.

"Ya"Menma-pemuda itu berucap sepatah kata. Sedikit membuat sang gadis jengah.

"Kadang sifatmu yang seperti ini, aku bingung kenapa aku masih betah bersamamu"

"Karena kau mencitaiku, Sakura".

.

Naruto mendengus. Menatap jengah kumpulan orang-orang yang kembali menahan tawa di depannya. Baru saja dirinya beberapa menit lalu menceritakan semuanya. Dari A sampai Z dan bukan tepukan kesabaran melainkan tawa tak tahan dibendung dari sosok wanita cantik bersurai pirang dan pemuda bertato segitga terbalikdi depannya ah dan wajah mengernyit dari raut triplek sosok Sai yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tak ada wajah prihatin. Yang benar saja.

"Hmmphht ma.. maaf Naruto aku aku hanya bingung.. ahhahhahahha"Suara tertawa Kiba.

"Puaskan saja tawa kalian"

"Jangan marah, Naruto, baiklah, maafkan kami"Ino berucap. Baru saja mendudukan bokongnya tepat di sebelah Naruto yang masih menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut besar. Duduk di atas ranjang temap tidur miliknya.

"Kau alpha, dan bagaimana mungkin?"Ini Sai yang berucap. Sulit untuk membendung ucapan antara pertanyaan atau hinaan yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

"Kau bingung, bagaimana denganku?"Naruto menjawab jengah. Dua hari setelah kejadian itu. Aktifitas jenguk menjenguk istilahnya menjadi aktifitas tanya-tanya. Kembali ke apartement. Dengan bokong masih sakit dan Nauto dengan tekad kuat langsung menuju lemari sederhananya yang berada tepat di sebelah ranjangnya. Tak memperdulikan nyeri yang terasa. Naruto mencai lembaran keramat yang terselip di tumpukan berkas-berkas ijazah taunan miliknya. Dan ketemu, masih bagus karena dijaga, dan masih cukup jelas untuk dibaca setiap detail kosakata di dalam lembaran kertas taun 40-an tersebut, dan lihat. Tulisan alpha tercetak sejelas tulisan nenek moyangnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto harus memikirkan bagian mana dari dirinya yang salah. Dia yang gila atau sosok bocah autis itu yang gila, oke, bocah itu memang sudah gila.

"Mungkin hasil tesnya salah, bisa saja kan?"Sai berucap. Menebak.

"Kau sudah gila, kau pikir nenek dada besar itu bisa salah?"

"Benar saja, dia terlalu jenius untuk salah"Kia menyahut. Memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin tiduran di karpet berbulu di lantai.

"Mungkin kau special"Ino berucap. Tebakan yang sebenarnya tak masuk akal sama sekali tetapi tak salah untuk di benarkan untuk saat ini.

"Aku yang special, atau bocah itu yang special? Lihat, dia lahir autis di kalangan Uchiha saja itu sudah special"Naruto menjawab jengah.

"Spesial dan bencana itu berbeda istilah"Sai berucap.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka, kenapa harus Uchiha"Kiba berucap. Cukup frontal untuk mengarahkan kepembicaraan tabu di antara mereka. Semua tahu maksud ucapan Kiba. Uchiha, termasuk di dalam black list mereka. Erutama pemuda bertato segitiga tersebut.

"Dimana Shikamaru?"Ino memecahkan suasana senyap yang baru saja terjadi akibat ucapan Kiba. Berucap biasa. Tidak mau terhanyut suasana kemarahan masa lalu yang ingin dibuangnya jauh-jauh.

"Oh dia di apartementnya, mengurus bocah autis"Naruto menjawab malas.

"Apa yang perlu di urus dari bocah itu, tinggal ikat dengan ranta, beres"Sai mengernyit tidak paham.

"Kau pikir itu berhasil, bahkan tenaganya leih besar daripada ribuan gajah"Naruto mendengus. "Apa?"Naruto mengernyit. Tak ada suara sautan lagi dari sahabatnya tetapi Naruto tahu ada kilatan aneh di sepasang-pasang mata mereka. Oke, ini buruk.

"Baiklah, Naruto, bagaimana rasanya ditunggangi anak autis?"Dan oke, setelah ini ingatkan Naruto untuk mengunci kamar serapat mungkin ataupun pura-pura tidur saat seseorang menekan bel apartemennya. Pertanyaan mereka benar-benar tidak waras sekarang.

.

Shikamaru masih dengan posisinya. Berdiri tepat di depan bocah autis yang masih diam tak melakukan apapun di lantai selain mendengung tak jelas. Tangan kakinya terikat dengan kuat. Cukup kuat untuk memungkinkan bocah itu tidak kabur seperti malam sebelumnya. Cukup mengerikan saat bocah itu kabur dan Shikamaru harus mati-matian menangkap bocah itu dengan menelpon sang kaka untuk menjadi pawing sementara.

Sedikit terkejut. Bahkan Shikamaru tahu bocah itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui di mana Naruto tinggal tetapi melihat arah kabur sang bocah gila. Shikamaru tahu kemana bocah itu akan menuju. Apartementnya dengan Naruto cukup jauh dan Shikamaru tahu itu.

"Aku tidak tahu menjaga bocah autis akan sesulit ini"Shikamaru berucap.

"Tidak seharusnya kau terkejut, kau sudah membaca sejarahkan"Itachi berucap. Baru keluar memasuki ruangan. Tampak tangannya membawa mangkuk cukup besar dengan berisi cairan kental merah pekat.

Shikamaru mendengus. Tidak aneh dengan ucapan pemuda hampir seusianya. Membaca sejarah adalah makananya tiap waktu untuk mengisi waktu bosannya.

Uchiha. Bukan Cuma dipandang sebagai klan tertua vampire. Berkasta tinggi dengan orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Pernah menjadi pemimpin dari segala mahluk aneh di wilayah atas daratan. Namun bukan hanya keistimewaan yang telah dijamin dari sebuah klan tetapi juga tanggungan akan aturan yang lebih sulit dengan yang lainnya.

Dimulai dari pasangan yang telah ditakdirkan, penyiksaan bagaimana kehilangan pasangan hingga aturan keluarga yang membuat kepala hampir pecah.

Yah.. walaupun pada musim kawin sebenarnya sisi pasangannya yang harus dikasihani. Lihat, bagaimana Uchiha muda itu selalu mencoba kabur. Ingin segera menempel pada pasangannya. Sulit berjauhan beberapa waktu membuat pasangan Uchiha harus bersabar. Yah, walaupun kalaupun pasangan jika didasari sama-sama suka nempel menempel itu tidaklah sulit. Bahkan Shikamaru memikirkan bagaimana para Uchiha tahan dengan semua itu.

.

Tengah malam. Naruto masih dalam posisinya. Beberapa jam yang lalu para sahabatnya sudah diperintahkannya untuk minggat secepatnya. Pusing melihat wajah mereka yang tak segan-segan menertawakan keadaannya. Baiklah keadaannya sekarang memang konyol, lihat bagaimana dirinya yang bahkan lebih parah daripada keadaan musim kawin. Tengkurap dengan selimut menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dan bahkan sedikit, Naruto sadari, walaupun dirinya coba sangkal. Dia merindukan sosok autis yang dirinya tidak tahu sebabnya apa.

Jika ditanyakan dia tidak menyukai Sasuke, tidak pernah kenal, dekat yang seharusnya membuatnya merindukan pemuda autis gila itu. Mungkin seharusnya perasaan membenci dan muak yang dirasakannya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan pasangan. Pasangan seorang Uchiha?

Dok

Dok

Dok

Dok

PRANG!

Lamunan Naruto terhenti. Suara pecahan kaca cukup keras dari arah candela. Dengan menahan nyeri bagian bawahnya, Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya. Menoleh kearah candela kamar yang hanya berselisih satu setengah meter dari posisinya.

Dan terbelalak menjadi hal pertama yang dilakukannya. Bagaimana tidak terbelalak terkejut jika di sana tepat di candela itu seseorang tengah berdiri dengan posisi sedikit membungkuk. Pecahan kaca nampak berceceran di bawah telapak kakinya bersamaan sedikit cecean darah mengalir yang Naruto ketahui dari salah satu tangan pemuda yang tengah Naruto sadari. Baiklah, ini benar-benar buruk. Baru saja orang itu dipikirkan dan sekaang orang itu nampak berdiri di depanmu.

"Ka.. kau"Gagap termakan terkejutan seratus kali lipat.

"Hng.. ng.. ng.. Na.. ru"Dengungan terdengar sebelum berlanjut dengan kosakata nama yang terdengar untuknya. Naruto terdiam.

.

Tak merubah posisinya. Membiarkan Sasuke melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya kearahnya. Sial. Bukankah seharusya dirinya segera lari, kenapa tubuhnya terasa begitu terpaku di tempat dengan pandangannya yang sama sekali tak bisa berpaling dari kedua bola mata merah itu? Hipnotiskah?

Deritan ranjang menampung dua orang berbunyi. Dan Naruto cukup tahu Sasuke mulai menaiki ranjang. Merangkak kearahnya tak mengindahkan ceceran darah yang mengalir mengotori seprai putih milikya.

Tak berteriak ataupun menyingkir, pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih ada di tempatnya. Membiarkan penyusup tak diundang mulai mendekatka wajahnya kearahnya. Memandangnya seperti mainan terbaik di dunia. Tatapan takjub yang telihat begitu kentara dari kedua bola mata semerah darah miliknya.

"Ke.. kenapa ka.. kau.. bisa disini?"Naruto berucap walaupun tergagap. Semu merah tak dia sadari kenapa harus muncul tanpa sebab yang jelas.

GRAP

Eh?

Hampir berteriak seperti perempuan. Naruto mengernyit sesaat ketika merasakan pelukan langsung yang dirasakannya dari Sasuke. Pelukan yang Naruto sadari sangat kencang hingga membuat nafasnya sesak.

"Se.. sesakh.. "Sekuat tenaga, Naruto sedikit menyingkirkan pemuda autis yang memeluknya walaupun hanya berhasil menjauhkan hingga beberapa senti. Pelukannya sangat erat.

"Na.. Ru.. "Naruto diam. Ejahan namanya terucap gagap. Sadar, jika walaupun autis, suara pemuda di depannya tak seperti bocah-bocah autis yang selama ini Naruto ketahui seperti bocah umur belasan. Suara pemuda itu cukup jantan, bahkan tanpa sadar Naruto tahu tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa panas. Ini benar-benar gila. Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya panas hanya karena suara seperti ini. Apa ini karena umurnya yang sudah cukup tua jika dikatakan remaja? Menahan hormon setiap saat membuatnya lepas kendali saat dirinya menemukan pasangannya.

Dirinya terasa kalut. Tubuhnya mulai hilang kendali. Panas yang tidak tanggung-tanggung membuatnya harus brendam dengan berton ton es batu?

"Men.. hh.. menjauhh.. brengsekh.. ngh.. shit"Mencoba mendorong tubuh di depannya dengan kekuatan seadanya membuat Naruto putus asa. Jika bocah autis itu tidak segera menjauh. Dijamin hal paling memuakan akan terjadi lagi. Ini benar-benar sial.

Tak beranjak bang sejengkalpun. Sasuke masih betah memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang. Pandangannya meneliti kosong walaupun pandangan tertarik akan pergelangan berkulit tan yang kini berada di pundaknya membuatnya tersenyum aneh. Entah harus digambarkan senang ataupun licik.

Nafas yang sedari tadi rasanya berat kini mulai terasa ringan. Mendapati pemuda autis mulai melonggarkan pelukannya sebelum melepas sepenuhnya pelukannya walaupun tak menyingkir dari hadapannya. Tapi helaan nafas lega kembali tertahan saat Sasuke merengkuh tangan kananya. Naruto sadari tangannya jauh lebih kecil saat ini.

Pandangan kagum dapat Naruto lihat dari kedua bola mata di depannya. Corak bergemelap, mungkin hal itu yang bisa Naruto kiaskan untuk kedua bola mata yang kini menatap tangannya. Mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah pipinya sendiri dengan pandangan kgup berubah menjadi bertanya-tanya. Mungkin Sasuke baru menyadari tangannya jauh lebih hangat daripada miliknnya. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum. Melupakan suhu panas aneh yang sebelumnya menyergapnya.

"Aku tahu tanganku panas, aku werewolf"Nauto berucap. Gila. Bahkan Naruto tahu tidak mungkin Sasuke tahu apa ucapannya. Lihat, pemuda itu memandangnya bingung. Memiringkan kepala dengan.. baiklah, dia kelihatan menggemaskan. Lupakan adegan tunggang-tunggangan, saat itu dia benar-benar memuakan.

"La.. par.. "Sasuke berucap gagap. Taring-taringnya mulai menyembul di sela-sela bibirnya. Oke, Naruto tahu maksudnya.

"Bukankah kau habis makan?"Naruto berucap. Pandanganya mendapati noda merah berbau amis dari kaos putih bagian dada yang dikenakan Sasuke. 'Apa dia baru menggit seseorang?'

"La… par"Kosakata yang sama yang terucap. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pergelangan tangan Naruto yang di pegangnya. Mengangkatnya hingga mencapai di hidung mancungnya sebelum mengendusnya penuh minat.

"Ba.. baiklah.. sekali, Cuma sekali"Naruto berucap. Sedikit bimbang dengan apa yang di ucapkannya.

Menatap senang. Sasuke tersenyum lebar dengan taring-taring panjang terlihat jelas di antara gigi-gigi wajarnya. Mendekatkan taringnya kearah pergelangan tangan Naruto dengan bukaan mulut yang lebar, segera ingin mengoyak kulit tan di tangannya.

"Tidak!"

Tarik

Naruto menarik cepat tangannya. Menajuh dari cengkraman Sasuke. Dasar sinting. Melihat bukaan mulut seperti itu saja Naruto tahu itu bukan meminum darah tapi mengoya daging. Yang benar saja.

"Lapar lapar lapar"Sasuke berucap memaksa dengan suara bassnya. Menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang masih dipertahankan pemiliknya. Tatapannya masih menatap penuh keinginan untuk mendapatkan makan tengah malamnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, diam!"Jengah. Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba diam akibat suara bola mata itu menyipit. 'Ternyata berhasil' cukup takjub.

"kau"Jeda. Telunjuk berkulit tan itu menunjuk kearah Sasuke tepat kehidung mancung sang pemuda. Membuat seketika kedua bola mata itu menatap kearah ujung telunjuk itu. Kedua bola mata itu hampir bersatu di pinggiran dekat hidung. Naruto hampir tertawa tetapi ditahan. "Buka mulutmu"Ucapnya memerintah dengan membuka mulutnya sendiri. Member contoh.

Dengan patuh Sasuke membuka mulutnya. Cukup lebar. Membuat Naruto menatap taring-taring panjang itu ngeri. 'Taring itu yang mengoyak kulitku kemarin'

"Jangan terlalu lebar"Menggerakan kedua tangannya kearah rahang Sasuke. Sedikit membuat mulut Sasuke terbuka tak terlalu lebar.

"Dan ingat, cara menggigitnya seperti ini"Naruto berucap. Sempat sedikit gugup saat mendapati pandangan pemuda itu menatap tepat pada kedua bola matanya.

Menggerakan salah satu tangannya, merengkuh pergelangan tangan pemuda di depannya, Naruto menyikap lengan panjang kaos yang menutupi pergelangan tangan Sasuke kemudian mengarahkan pergelangan tersebut hingga mencapai kearah kedua belah bibirnya yang terbuka menampakan taring yang telah memanjang.

Kedua taring Naruto Menancap pada pergelangan tangan tersebut dengan tak bertenaga. Hanya member tak selang beberapa lama pergelangan tangan di genggamannya tertarik cepat, menjauh dari jangkauan mulut pemuda bersurai pirang. Membuat sang pemuda mengernyit bingung langsung menatap Sasuke yang kini tengah memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat leher jenjangnya nampak terlihat jelas oleh kedua bola mata shaphire Naruto.

"Ni.. "Ucapan tak jelas. Tapi Naruto tahu pemuda itu menyuruhnya menggigit bagian lehernya bukan pergelangan tangannya. Sasuke mengarahkan pergelangan bekas gigitannya pada lehernya sendiri. Memberi isyarat.

"Ni.. ni.. "Tak mendapat respon. Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang bebas pada pundak Naruto. Meminta Naruto segera melakukan apa yang diinginkannya sekarang juga.

"Baiklah, baiklah, sebenarnya dia atau aku yang diajari disini"Memutar bola matanya jengah. Naruto mendekatka kepalanya kepalanya kearah perpotongan leher Sasuke. Sedikit membuka mulutnya untuk kembali memberikan contoh.

Sasuke merasakannya. Menatap senang pemuda besurai pirang yang nampak melakukan apa yang diingikannya. Germelap lucu untuknya.

Dengan berlahan dengan tawa kekanakan. Sasuke melakukannya. Hal yang sama dilakukan pemuda pirang pada lehernya. Mengarahkan kepala bersurai raven kearah perpotongan leher Naruto. Berlahan mengikuti sang pemuda. Sasuke menancapkan kedua taringnya. Menciptakan percikan darah segar mengalir dari luka yang diciptakannya.

"Kh.. kh"Hampir menjerit. Naruto dapat merasakan perpotongan lehernya seperti ditusuk dua jarum tajam berukuran besar. Rasa perih cukup terasa apalagi dengan aliran darahnya yang terasa tersedot keluar melalui luka tersebut. Naruto tahu apa ini.

.

Menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuat rasa pusing di kepalanya hilang seketika. Baru beberapa jam lalu dirinya beniat mengecek keadaan bocah autis tetapi baru saja membuka pintu dirinya harus dimerasakn pusing tiba-tiba saat vas bunga berukuran besar menghantam kepalanya. Dasar gila. Untung saja dia bukan manusia, jika iya, bisa dijamin dia akan mati di tempat.

Menatap sekeliling dengan pandangan sedikit mengabur. Shikamaru dapat melihat begitu jelas ruangan yang seharusnya diisi oleh bocah hobi teriak-teriak sekarang nampak kosong tanpa berpenghuni. Bahkan dapat dilihatnya pintu candela yang terbuka lebar. Cocok untuk bekas orang kabur dari rumah. Baiklah, mungkin mala mini dia akan lembur lagi.

TBC

 **THANKS FOR REVIEW**

 **Gici love sasunaru, dianarositadewi4, let'sburnthisgirl, lusy jeagerackerman, ido nakemi, michhazz, park rinhyun-uchiha, zizi'd exo, fao baozi, eri yan tii, L. casei shirota strain, lhiae932, habibah794, furihata719, classical violin, aka-chan, dame,vilan616,**

 **Halooo oke, shiro harap ini lumayan cepat, ngebut selama dua hari mumpung otak sedang lancar selancar jalan tol wehhee. Terimakasih banyak utnuk yang sudah baca dan mampir ff shiro. Terima kasih banyaaaaak.**

 **Kelihatannya naru akan beneran buncit/? Ditunggu saja yaaa, buat dame, ndak papaaa, thank you udah revieeeew muaaaach.**

 **Sebenernya itachi gak rela juga, tapi daripada ketauan ayahnya. Jadi di sembunyiiiin.**

 **Sasu bener bener idiot. Huehhehe yah idiot campur mesum -_- /?**

 **Yaampuun masih ada typooo huweeee T.T**

 **Okeeee sekali lagi shiro trimakasiiih, terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang masih dukung dan nunggu ff shiro. Terimakasih banyaaak, buat I'm trapped, tunggu saja neee.**

 **SAMPAI JUMPAAA CHAPTEEER DEPAAAAAAN LOVEEE YOUUUUU**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

Note:

 **ALPHA & OMEGA**

 **Vampire – Werewolf**

 **CHAPTER 7**

Kesunyian terasa begitu berat. Ruang tamu yang kini terisi oleh tiga orang bemarga Uchiha menampakan ketegangan untuk masing-masing setiap penyandang marga.

"Apa maksud ayah ingin mengorbankan Sasuke?"Itachi memulai pertanyaan. Keterkejutan akan ucapan sang ayah yang tanpa basa basi memanggilnya keruang keluarga. Mengatakan deretan kalimat yang membuatnya menahan nafas.

"Untuk membangkitkan kembali moyang kita, bagaimanapun Sasuke akan di korbankan"Fugaku, kepala marga Uchiha kembali bersuara. Tak nampak rasa beban dari setiap kosakatanya walaupun pendengaran tajamnya cukup jelas mendengar suara sesegukan tangis sang istri yang sama sekali belum terhenti saat keputusan ini dibuat.

"Kenapa harus Sasuke?"Itachi berucap. Menahan amarah yang siap terlontar dari mulutnya. Apa maksud setiap perkataan ayahnya? Mengorbankan Sasuke? Untuk moyang mereka? Yang benar saja. apa mereka tidak puas memperlakukan Sasuke seperti sampah sejak dia lahir dan sekarang apa? Mengorbankan dia sama saja dengan membuang jiwanya. Brengsek.

"Bagaimanapun, membangkitkan kembali jiwa moyang Uchiha bisa membuat kita lebih leluasa mengatur para klan vampire lainnya, bahkan klan Hyuuga sekalipun"Menatap tajam sosok Itachi di depannya "Dan hanya Sasuke sampah di klan kita"Fugaku melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak peduli bagaimana kedua matanya kini mendapati rahang anak sulungnya mulai mengeras. Menahan emosi atas ucapannya.

Kekuasan adalah pilihan terbaik untuk klannya saat ini. Bangkitnya klan Hyuuga pada masa-masa ini dalam beberapa hal, perekonomian, permainan saham hingga permainan licik dalam pengendalian klan vampire lain cukup membuat was-was klan Uchiha. Pemilihan membangkitkan jiwa moyang klan Uchiha yang mereka ketahui bisa mengendalikan klan-klan terkuat vampire. Darah jiwa dengan segala kekuatannya.

Dan sebagai pemimpin klan saat ini. Dirinya ditugaskan untuk mengorbankan salah satu anaknya untuk menjadi wadah jiwa baru bagi moyang Uchiha. Sasuke adalah pilihan terbaik untuk hal ini. Tak ada gunanya menyimpan bocah yang bahkan tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendengung dengan otak bodohnya di dalam klan.

"Bukankah sudah cukup kalian menyiksa Sasuke dengan semuanya, kenapa? Bahkan untuk hidup tenang sekarang saja kalian seperti begitu sangat menyulitkannya"Habis sudah kesabarannya. Cukup dengan segala ucapan ayahnya. Pemikiran bodoh, para tetua bodoh.

"Salahkanlah dia yang terlahir tidak berguna-

"ANATA!"Cukup sudah dirinya mendengar ucapan menyakitkan itu. Bagaimana mungkin suaminya dengan mudah menganggap semuanya seperti hal sepele.

"Bagaimanapun keputusan ini tidak akan bisa dirubah"Berucap untuk terakhir kalinya. Fugaku beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

"Ini salah ibu, ibu tidak bisa menghalangi kehendak tetua"Tangisan kembali pecah.

Itachi meremat tangannya. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka menggunakan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun caranya.

.

"Jika ingin teh, kau bisa mengambil sendiri di kulkas"Naruto berucap. Menatap Shikamaru yang kini mendudukan diri pada salah satu sofa kecil di ruang kamar tersebut.

"Yah.. "Tak bersemangat untuk menjawab.

"Apa begitu melelahkan menjaga bocah itu"Naruto mengernyit.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, dia beberapa kali mencoba kabur, dan lihat?"pemuda itu menunjukkan sedikit benjpl pada bagian belakang kepalanya. Naruto sedikit menahan tawanya yang hendak lepas "Untuk kali ini dia berhasil, tanpa Itachi, dan kepalaku benjol akibat vas super besar koleksiku, bagus sekali"Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengernyit. Ya, dia tidak tahu pemuda itu beberapa kali hendak kabur, dan arah tujuan sang bocah autis itu adalah apartementnya. Baru saja beberapa saat lalu ah, sial. Bahkan Naruto malas untuk mengingatnya. Bagaimana tidak bocah itu hampir membuatnya 'lepas kendali'. Dan bagusnya dibabak buka-bukaan pakaian dengan lempar-lempar selimut, Shikamaru datang dengan rantai di tangannya. Melewati candela kamarnya, pemuda itu langsung menarik Sasuke dari atas tubuhnya. Mengikatnya sekuat mungkin hingga bocah gila itu kini diam mendudukan diri di sudut ruangan kamar dengan pandangan polos menatap dirinya yang diam di atas ranjang. Bokongnya masih sakit untuk bergerak lebih.

"Aku tidak tahu akan sesulit itu"Naruto berucap.

"Kau tau, ini mungkin gila, tapi kenapa tidak kau biarkan saja bocah itu disini, bersamamu"Ucap Shikamaru, menatap malas sosok bocah yang terlihat kembali mengeluarkan suara dengungan.

"Kau gila? Bersama dia sama saja mengantarkan nyawa, darahku bisa di sedot habis olehnya dan lagi, bagaimana keselamatan kepera-keperjakaanku?"Ucap Naruto menggebu-gebu dengan sedikit kata yag di ralatnya. Ambigu.

"Perlu ku ingatkan kau tidak lagi perjaka, kau sudah digagahi, dibuahi, di-

"Baiklah, baiklah, tidak perlu diperjelas"Naruto memotong ucapan pemuda nanas. Wajahnya samar-samar memerah.

"Dari ceritamu, terlihat Uchiha itu sedikitnya menuruti ucapanmu, bahkan ucapanmu lebih efektif daripada ranta-rantai itu"Shikamaru menunjuk rantai pengikat pada tubuh Sasuke dengan gerakan dagu.

"Tapi.. "

"Dengarkan aku Naruto, setidaknya itu berhasil, tidak ada salahnya dicoba"Shikamaru menghentikan celoteh pemuda pirang. Memperjelas ucapannya. Bagaimanapun rencana sama saja hasilnya. Untuk apa tidak di coba.

Naruto diam sesaat. Saat dijaga saja bocah itu masih bisa lepas. Bahkan ini belum hitungan minggu.

"Baiklah, tapi kau disini, lihat, perintah apapun, aku masih dalam keadaan sekarat"Ucap Naruto berlebihan. Shikamaru mendengus. Bagian mana yang sekarat jika saat mendapatkannya saja dia juga mengerang nikmat? Hehh..

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi setidaknya jangan berikan aku pengganjal perut berupa makanan tak bergizi milikmu"Shikamaru member lelucon. Naruto memutar matanya bosan. Bahkan mereka memakan daging mentah tidak steril, apa bedanya dengan ramen-ramen miliknya yang berbahan pengawet?

.

Pagi menjelang begitu cepat untuk hari ini. Tak berbeda dengan beberapa hari sebelumnya. Naruto merangkak dengan tertatih-tatih kekamar mandi. Kamar mandi miliknya terpisah dengan kamar tidur. Dengan selembar handuk besar di pundaknya ditambah dengan tiga pakaian ganti di pundak satunya. Untukhari hari ini dia memilih berganti pakaian di kamar mandi. Tidak, bukan masalah Shikamaru yang berada di dalam kamar dan sedang tidur sekarang, dia sudah cukup terbiasa telanjang di depan sahabatnya itu. Melainkan bocah autis yang saat ini masih nampak terjaga dengan suara dengungannya. Naruto mendengus memikirnya.

"Yaampun, kapan bokongku sembuh, brengsek"

"Bagus sekali, baru jam tujuh dan kau sudah mengupat, sambutan pagi yang menarik sekali"Naruto menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati sosok perempuan bersurai pirang tergerai yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang di depan pintu apartement yang baru saja di tutup pemuda bersurai hitam pekat.

"Sai, Ino, kejutan sekali, dimana Kiba? Mungkin akan turun berlian pagi ini"Lelucon, Naruto berucap. Cukup terkejut dua mahluk musuh bebuyutan datang keapartementnya. Pagi hari dan tanpa orang ketiga sebagai dinding, Kiba maksudnya.

Ino memutar bola matanya jengah "Kiba ada jam pagi, dosen killer katanya, tidak bisa bolos untuk ambil jatah absennya"Berucap, Ino melangkah kearah dapur. Menenteng sekeresek penuh yang Naruto yakini berisi makanan menyehatkan.

"Naruto, kau tidak ada soda?"Sai beucap. Terdiam sedari tadi membuatnya memilih untuk mengobrak abrik isi lemari pendingin pemuda pirang.

"Ada satu di laci dapur"Naruto berteriak dari arah kamar mandi.

"Naruto, apa kau membawa matemu-

BRUAK

"ADAAWW"

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?!"Suara debuman ditambah dengan suara Naruto menjerit dari dalam membuat Ino panik langsung mengetuk pintu kamar dengan cepat, meninggalkan ruang dapur yang berdempetan dengan kamar mandi.

Berbeda dengan Ino yang panik, Sai, pemuda yang baru saja entah sadar atau tidak menjadi penyebab suara debuman dari dalam kamar mandi hanya mengernyit aneh. Berpikir ucapannya benar.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Ino berucap lagi setelah Naruto menampakan dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang dikenakan asal-asalkan. Lihat, bahkan kaosnya terbalik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi bokongku tidak"Naruto merengut kesal. Mengusap bokongnya yang terasa semakin nyeri dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi Uchiha itu di sini?"Sai berucap lagi. Bersandar pada pinggiran pintu dapur dengan posisi nyaman menyesap soda di botolnya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Ya, di kamar, Shikamaru juga disana"Naruto berucap lelah. Memperbaiki kaos terbaliknya.

"Shikamaru?"Ino menatap aneh. Namun dirinya tetap melangkah kearah kamar pemuda pirang. Mengikuti sosok Sai yang nampak penasaran. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

.

"WOAAAAAAA TAMPAAAAAAAAN!"Naruto mendengus. Mendengar teriakan cukup keras dari sahabat wanitanya. Sudah cukup bisa menebak kesan pertama dari wanita itu saat melihat sang Uchiha.

"Aku tahu"Naruto bersendekap. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu kamar. Sedikit kasihan dengan Shikamaru yang kini mengucapkan kata kebanggaannya berulang kali. Tidurnya terganggung. Naruto meringis.

"Kenapa dia diikat?"Sai member komentar. Mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke yang masih dalam keadaan terikat, meneliti. "Dia cukup normal untukku, kau terlalu berlebihan mendeskripsikannya"Sai melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan bukannya dia harus di apartement Shikamaru, kenapa dia disini?"Ino menambahkan. Iseng mencubit pipi sang Uchiha. Tidak mendapatkan respon selain diam dengan pandangan kosong menatap wanita surai pirang.

"ya.. cukup normal sampai dia kabur dan mencoba menggagahi aku lagi, shit"Naruto mengumpat.

"Dia terlalu fanatik denganmu"Sai berucap santai. Mendudukan dirinya pada pinggiran tempat tidur. Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Yang benar saja.

.

Malam kembali menyahut. Seperti malam sebelumnya sahutan gagak bertengger pada kabel listrik berdekatan dengan candela nampak sudah membuat pemuda pirang terbiasa dengan hal tersebut.

Memilih untuk mengenakan pakaian simple. Sungguh, walaupun ini musim dingin Naruto masih merasa cukup hangat dengan mengenakan selembar kaos berlengan pendek miliknya. Mendudukan diri di atas ranjang dengan menyesap coklat hangat dan beberapa lembar roti. Tak memperdulikan pemuda Uchiha yang kini masih dalam posisi yang sama. Niatan untuk memindahkan pemuda itu di ruang tamu saja, mengingat apartement pemuda pirang hanya terisi satu kamar tidur. Tidak ada niatan membiarkan pemuda Uchiha menetap dalam satu ruangan saat dirinya terlelap. Tinggal menunggu Shikamaru yang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan cemilan malam ini. Jaga-jaga jika begadang diperlukan untuk malam ini.

"Hung.. hnng.. "Dengungan kembali terdengar. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kearah pemuda Uchiha, membuat kedua bola mata berbeda warna tersebut nampak bertemu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap kearah candela. Kembali menyesap coklat panas miliknya.

"Par… "Celoteh tak lengkap kembali terdengar. Naruto mendengus. Mencoba tidak memperdulikan keadaan pemuda Uchiha tersebut. Cukup tahu pemuda itu masih mengarahkan kedua bola matanya kearahnya.

"La-

"Baiklah, baiklah!"Jengah mendengar celotehan yang baru Naruto sadari hampir seharian pemuda itu tidak diberikan makan. Bahkan dirinya melupakannya.

Beranjak dari posisinya. Naruto mendekati pemuda Uchiha yang masih terantai di tempat yang sama. Tidak berubah sama sekali. Setidaknya darah akan menjadi menu utama dalam daftar belanjanya nanti.

"Minum sedikit saja, jika kau masih ingin matemu yang tampan ini tetap hidup"Naruto berucap. Tak begitu berharap Sasuke akan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Pemuda itu nampak tak merespon.

Mengambil silet yang berada di meja tak begitu jauh dari posisinya dengan gerakan sedikit terbata akibat nyeri yang masih terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya kemudian mengarahkan posisi tajam silet pada tangannya, memposisikan sedikit jauh dari urat nadinya "Walaupun aku werewolf, ini masih terasa sakit, asal kau tahu itu"Naruto berucap.

"Chk.. "Perih cukup terasa saat bagian tajam silet mulai membelah kulit tannya, membuat aliran darah segar mengalir melalui luka yang dibuatnya. Naruto meringis perih. Mengarahkan luka beraliran darah tersebut kearah bibir Sasuke yang terlihat nampak sudah membuka mulutnya. Benar-benar lapar heh.

"Coba kau waras sedikit, mungkin aku bisa mencoba menyukaimu, mengelak sekarangpun percuma bukan?"Naruto berucap lirih. Menatap Sasuke yang kini nampak menikmati hidangan yang diberikannya. Tanpa mengetahui kedua bola mata hitam menggelinding kearahnya saat ucapan itu terlontar. Nampak tahu makna setiap kosa kata yang didengarnya.

.

Itachi meremas surai gelapnya. Memilih mendinginkan kepala ditempat porsitusi sama sekali tidak membantu pikirannya. Bahkan bergelas-gelas minuman berakohol tinggi sama sekali tak membuatnya mabuk saat ini. Minggu-minggu yang benar-benar sinting. Masalah seperti tidak berhenti begitu saja. ini memang gila. Baru saja masalah Sasuke dengan werewolf pirang itu separuh selesai tetapi masih ada masalah lain lagi.

Tidak, tidak ada niatan untuk dirinya membiarkan ayahnya memberikan Sasuke sebagai korban pembangkitan moyang Uchiha. Tidak, dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Kebahagiaan Sasuke adalah yang terperting untuknya. Melewati segala apapun dari dirinya.

Kedua bola mata gelap itu mulai bergulir. Menelaah setiap gerak gerik orang-orang yang kini nampak terlihat kacau dengan iringan music bervolume kencang. Iringan menggila yang bahkan seperti penghancur telinga. Sampai sekarangpun dirinya masih bingung kenapa banyak orang berpikiran setres, hampi gila memilih tempat ini sebagai pelampiasan, bukan ketempat spikiater ataupun, oke dia setres dan dirinya juga memilih tempat ini sebagai pelampiasan. Melihat orang gila mulai mabuk hingga menubruk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Silih berganti bahkan beberapa mulai emosi memilih menghadiahi penabrak pukulan cukup kuat. Ah, setidaknya disini Itachi tahu kenapa ayahnya sedikitnya membenci manusia.

"Jangan pukul dia, pukul aku saja, aku mohon, dia tidak sengaja menabrakmu tadi"

"Apa kau bilang? Baiklah, kemari kau"

Itachi memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik sekitar. Suara bergantian yang mampir pada pendengaran tajamnya. Baiklah, setidaknya dia mendapatkannya.. sedikit solusi.

"Ini"Meletakan lembaran-lembaran bernominal lebih di atas meja, Itachi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Sedikit merasakan guratan pada dahinya menghilang.

.

"Kau"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Shikamaru"

Shikamaru terdiam dalam tempatnya berdiri. Menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Pemuda yang bahkan dirinya yakini tak akan melupakannya. Sosok yang pernah membuat sahabat pirangnya memilih pergi sejauh mungkin. Sosok yang diyakininya menjadi orang terpenting nomor satu daripada nyawa sang pirang sendiri. Sosok yang juga berusaha sang pirang lupakan dengan senyuman pahit akan penolakan pemuda di depannya.

"Menma"

TBC

 **Thanks for review**

 **Zizi,d exo, L. Casei shirota strain, ido nakemi, Lusy jeager ackerman, park Rinhyun-Uchiha, lets'sburnthisgirl, eri yan tii, gici love sasunaru, michhazz, hanazawa kay, fao baozi, rasyzz, uzumakinamikazehaki, habibah794, classical violin, jeon nay, guest, aka-chan, dame, vampireDPS, shira.**

 **Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua teman-teman yang sudah dukung ff shiro ini, trimakasiih banyaak, hueheh,**

 **Hmm.. ya,huehehehe banyak typonya nee, maaap ahaha, gak shiro cek ulang huehehehe, langsung shiro update hohohoho.**

 **Untuk idoo, hueeee aku tau artinyaa, okeee, okeeee, trimakasih sarannyaa, dan, selamaat dataang huehehe**

 **Naru tentu saja pawangnya sasu kan bebebnyaaaaa huehehhe**

 **Sasu autis kok, tapi belum tentukan autis autis ndak peka sepenuhnya. Apalagi untuk orang terayangnya ,Sebagian dia tahu kok, tapi tidak penuh.**

 **Untuk menma naru, ada kepokiran, coba lihat nanti neeee**

 **Untuk michhazz, aa, shiro juga lupa itu maksudnya o,ov**

 **Untuk guest, aaaa, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak ketiga nama ituu untuk anak naru, shiro masih mikirin ueheheh,**

 **Ngubah naru? Hum ndak ndak ndak, vampire disini memiliki cara sendiri, dan mungkin hanya berlaku kepada manusia neee**

 **Okeeee, terimakasih untuk semuanyaa, ehehe sampai jumpa di chapter depaaaaaaaaaan love youuuuuuuu**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

Note:

 **ALPHA & OMEGA**

 **Vampire – Werewolf**

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Kau.. "

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Shikamaru"

Meremas kedua tangannya. Shikamaru kembali menatap sosok pemuda jakung di hadapannya. Masih sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah sama sekali saat terakhir mereka meninggalkan pemuda itu puluhan tahun yang lalu. Yang membedakannya hanya dua buah bola mata yang berbeda milik pemuda itu.

"untuk apa kau ada di sini?"Mencoba tenang.

"Tanpa ku katakan, kau pasti mengetahuinya"Menma berjalan mendekat. Berhadapan langsung tepat beberapa meter dari jarak pemuda bersurai sapu ijuk.

"Lucu mendengar kau mengatakannya, apa kau sudah gila?"

"Gila menurutku hanya saat aku membuangnya, hanya itu, kau tahu? Kematian ayah membuatku kalut dan kau tahu sendiri kondisi saat itu, dia yang tak di perlukan harus di buang untuk mengurangi beban kawanan"

SRET

BRAAK!

"Ch.. "

Langkah cepat. Memerangkap pemuda bersurai hitam pekat memiliki dua bola mata berbeda itu menghantam dinding dengan debaman keras. Tak memperdulikan lagi sekitar. Brengsek, benar-benar merasa muak. Sungguh, jika bisa ingin sekali dirinya menghilangkan nyawa pemuda di dalam cengkramannya.

Apa begitu mudahnya mengatakan hal yang bahkan seharusnya di ucapkan secara hati-hati. Brengsek.

"Kau tahu, Naruto adalah kakamu sendiri, dan kau tahu tak sepantasnya kau melakukannya, brengsek"

" _ **Bagaimana ini Menma? bagaimanapun kau harus mengambil keputusan, para kawanan sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi, dan banyak anggota yang mati"**_

 _ **Seorang pria bersurai gelap berucap. Menatap cemas pada sosok pemuda berumur muda di depannya. Berumur muda dengan status alpha yang dimilikinya. Kematian Minato sang alpha sebelumnya mau tidak membuat bocah calon ketua kawanan tersebut naik tahta jauh lebih cepat dari rencana sebelumnya. Tapi bagaimanapun semuanya harus dilakukan. Otaknya harus bekerja lebih keras. Menyelamatkan kawanan yang kini diahan oleh kawanan saingan meeka di dalam hutan besar ini. Beberapa kawanan yang bahkan berperan penting bagi kawanan selama ini. Sial.**_

" _ **Siapkan diri kalian, kita akan melakukan penyerangan"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Pertempuran sesama mahluk astral pecah. Hantaman, cakaran bersamaan bagaimana kini tampak hutan yang sebelumnya nampak pantas dipandang kini terlihat hancur. Banyak pohon tumbang dengan batang besar kokoh melayang menghantam satu persatu tubuh berbentuk srigala berukuran di atas rata-rata. Bahkan jika di lihat nampak bagaimana api berkobar. Menyulut kebakaran di mana-mana. Hembusan angin, petir, enath apa yang bisa di ciptakan dari dua kawanan yang kini saling bertarung.**_

" _ **Menma, kami tidak bisa melepas semua anggota kawanan!"Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam otaknya. Dan sang pemuda bersurai hitam pekat, Menma yang kini berwujud srigala berbulu hitam pekat besar tahu itu suara siapa. Salah satu anggota kawanan miliknya yang kini bertugas untuk melepaskan anggota kawanannya yang menjadi sandera di sisi lain anggota lainnya bertarung untuk mengulur waktu. Bagaimanapun dia tahu kawanan ini kuat. Berpikir untuk menyelamatkan anggotanya saja sudah terdengar gila.**_

" _ **Cepat Naruto!"**_

" _ **Tangan… ka..kiku tidak bisa… bergerakhh hahh hahh"**_

" _ **Sial, kita bisa ditangkap!"**_

 _ **Suara telepati yang lain terdengar. Sial, dia tahu kekalutan terjadi di sana. Menghempaskan salah satu srigala musuh yang menyerangnya. Mengepalkan meraung keras. Brengsek. "Lupakan dia, cepat pergi dari sana, kita mundur!" Berucap lugas. Dengan degup jantung yang terasa menyayat pikirannya. Menma kembali meraung. Memperintahkan kawanannya untuk segera pergi. Sial, entah tersisa berapa anggota kawanannya.**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Dimana Naruto?"Shikamaru berucap. Menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Kondisi mulai tenang saat mereka memilih untuk pergi. Walaupun ini bisa di katakan pengecut, tetapi ini pilihan yang baik untuk saat ini.**_

" _ **Alpha" Shikamaru kembali bersuara saat dirinya tak mendapati jawaban dari alpha kawanannya. Sudah mencari beberapa saat dan dirinya tidak mendapati pemuda besurai pirang sahabatnya.**_

" _ **Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

 _ **Deg**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?"**_

" _ **Keadaan memburuk saat itu"Meremas kedua tangannya.**_

" _ **Hanya dia.. kau tahu kan? Semua tawanan, hanya ting.. "Menahan amarahnya sekuat tenaga. Shikamaru mendesis. Walaupun samar luapan atmofir amarahnya dapat dirasakan anggota kawanan lain yang kini tampak menoleh kearah mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi kepada dua pemuda dengan kedudukan penting di dalam kawanan.**_

" _ **Kita harus menerima ini"**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu?"Mendesis. apa maksud semua ini? Dia cukup tahu kondisi semuanya tapi apa ini? Hanya satu kawanan yang tidak di selamatkan? Kekonyolan apa ini.**_

" _ **Keadaan terjepit dan kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya"**_

" _ **Bukannya Cuma satu orang?"**_

" _ **Diam, Shikamaru!"Menggeretak keras. Menma menatap tajam kearah pemuda yang kini berposisi menjulang di depannya yang dalam keadaan duduk.**_

" _ **Kita aka-**_

" _ **Kita akan pergi meninggalkan hutan ini, kita tidak bisa di sandingkan dengan kawanan Sasori"**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu? Kita akan meninggalkan Naruto disana?"**_

" _ **Kita tidak membutuhkan pengorbanan untuk satu orang"Beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menma meninggalkan pemuda yang diketahuinya menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Dia tahu sebeharganya Naruto bagi pemuda itu. Tapi hanya pilihan ini yang bisa dipikirkannya.**_

" _ **Aku akan kembali mengambil Naruto"**_

 _ **Tap**_

 _ **Langkah sang alpha kawanan terhenti. Membalik tubuhnya kearah pemuda bersurai sapu ijuk itu membalik badannya. Melangkah kearah dimana kawanan musuh berada.**_

" _ **Kau pergi, kau keluar dari kawanan ini"Berucap lugas. Tak memperdulikan semua anggota kawanan menahan nafas mereka akan ucapannya. Ucapan yang mungkin di luar pemikiran mereka. Membuang Shikamaru ssama saja membuang salah satu tangan otak kawanan. Pilihan buruk.**_

" _ **Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Menma"Berucap. Tak memilih untuk menoleh, Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya kembali melangkah dengan Sai yang disadarinya ikut beranjak mengikuti langkahnya.**_

.

.

"Kenapa Shikamaru belum kembali juga" Bergumam. Kembali menghela nafas. Naruto beranjak dari posisinya. Melangkah ke dalam kamar sebelum debrakan mengakibatkan kaca cendela di sampingnya pecah. Melangkah mundur.

"Kita harus membawa Sasuke pergi dari kota ini"Itachi. Yang meciptakan pecahan itu berucap. Melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar satu-satunya di apartemen pemuda pirang. Tak memperdulikan raut wajah tak bisa diartikan dari pemilik apartemen tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa lewat pintu hah? Hei, mau apa kau dengannya?"Berdiri di ambang pintu. Raut aneh di tampakkannya saat mendapati pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Itachi itu kini merengkuh Sasuke di dalam pelukannya.

"Ayahku mencarinya, dan kita harus membawanya pergi dari sini, kota ini"

"Apa masalahnya ayah mencari anaknya?"Mengernyit aneh. Naruto menatap pemuda yang kini nampak berpenampilan kacau. Lihat seberapa babak belurnya pemuda itu.

"Tidak ada waktu ku ceritakan, kau juga harus pergi"Melangkah cepat, Itachi melangkah segera mungkin membawa Sasuke keluar dari apartement ini tetapi baru satu langkah. Dirinya ditahan oleh pemuda pirang yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya.

" **Katakan** "Penekanan pada ucapannya. Entah sadar atau tidak. Itachi dapat merasakan energi terancam dari werewolf di depannya. Merasakan bagaimana tangan tan itu kini menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang terbebas. Bersamaan kedua suara detakan jantung adiknya yang kini di buatnya terlelap.

"Aku mohon"Itachi berucap. Menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata shaphire di depannya. Tidak banyak waktu untuk berbincang sekarang.

Menghela nafas. Naruto menggambil beberapa barang penting yang kemungkinan diperlukannya kemudian mengikuti gerak Itachi yang lebih dulu pergi.

" _ **Dimana anak itu?"Gebrakan pintu kamar terbuka. Membuat suaranya terdengar cukup jelas oleh beberapa orang yang kini ada di ruang tamu.**_

" _ **Itachi, di mana anak sialan itu?"Berucap lugas. Menatap tajam ana sulungnya. Fugaku mengeluarkan suara geramannya.**_

" _ **Dia pergi"**_

" _ **Apa maksudnya ini, Fugaku, kita harus segera mempersembahkan anak itu"Suara lain. Dari sosok pria Uchiha lain disana. Beberapa pengawal nampak berada di belakangnya. Menampakan seberapa berpengaruhnya sosok pria itu di klannya.**_

" _ **Aku tahu Madara"Jeda"Katakan di mana dia Itachi, jangan membuatku marah"Berucap penuh penekanan.**_

" _ **Lepaskan Sasuke, aku akan menggantikan posisi Sasuke"Itachi berucap.**_

" _ **ITACHI"Bukan Fugaku. Melainkan sang istri mikotolah yang berteriak terkejut. Berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Menatap cemas anak sulungnya.**_

" _ **Kau tahu, kau yang akan menggantikan kedudukanku sebagai ketua Uchiha, jangan main-main, Itachi"**_

" _ **Apa kau berpikir aku main-main?"Itachi berucap menantang. Meremas kedua tangannya. Dapat dirasakan suasana mencekam dari sosok pemuda berumur muda itu.**_

" _ **Kalian, Kami akan mencari Sasuke, kau urus anakmu"pria itu berucap. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang megah tersebut dengan diikuti pengawalnya.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Katakan dimana bocah tak berguna itu, Itachi"Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap kearah anak sulungnya yang bahkan kini tak mengatakan sepatah katapun "Kau mau menguji ayahmu?"Lanjutnya.**_

" _ **Lucu saat mendengar kau menyebutnya anak tak bergna tetapi kau mencarinya sekara-**_

 _ **BRAK!**_

" _ **ANATA!"**_

 _ **Suara Itachi terhenti. Digantikan dengan gebrakan keras akibat dorongan sang ayah yang kini menggebrakan tubuhnya kearah dinding. Lihat seberapa kuat tubuhnya menahan tenaga ayahnya yang membuat tubuhnya menghantam dua dinding sekaligus dalam persekian detik? Mungkin jika dirinya hanya manusia, dapat dipastikan tulang-tulangnya akan remuk sekaligus bahkan mungkin pilihan mati lebih baik daripada mengalami tulang remuk tak tersisa di dalam tubuh.**_

" _ **Dimana bocah sialan itu"Fugaku berucap. Meremas tangan kanannya yang kini menahan emosi yang bisa saja meledak begitu saja.**_

" _ **Ayah pikir aku akan mengatakannya?"**_

" _ **Kau sakiti anakku, aku menjamin akan membunuhmu, Anata"**_

 _ **Baru saja Fugaku berniat mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah anak sulungnya. Suara sang istri yang dia ketahui menatap tajam kearahnya mengitrupsi gerakannya. Dapat dirasakannya energi kuat yang mampu menekan energinya yang meluap. Energi yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang istri di klannya. Omega kebanggaan klannya.**_

 _ **Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum beranjak dari posisinya. Fugaku menatap tajam kepada Itachi yang kini menatap tajam kearahny. Sorot mata yang sama dimiliki olehnya.**_

" _ **Sampai tengah malam, ku beri waktu kepadamu"Ucap Fugaku sebelum benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.**_

" _ **Kau tidak apa-apa"Mikoto berucap. Melangkah cepat menghampiri anak sulungnya yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya. Mengusap sayang surai gelap sang anak dengan tatapan seorang ibu. Hal yang mampu membuat Itachi mengendurkan kewaspadaannya. Merilekskan tubuhnya setelah sedari tadi tegang.**_

" _ **Kenapa upacara itu di percepat?"Ucap Itachi. Menatap sang ibu yang kini berusaha mengobati lukanya. Salah satu keahlian spesial yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanitakebanggaannya ini.**_

" _ **Ibu juga tidak tahu"Mengusap suai gelap anaknya sayang.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terdiam dalam pemikirannya. Naruto menggerakan tubuhnya dengan lincah. Mengikuti gerakan sang Uchiha sulung yang kini memimpin jalan entah kemana. Kemungkinan keluar kota atau mungkin keluar negeri. Menjauhi klan Uchiha memang terdenga tidak masuk akal. Apalagi jika dilihat dari apa yang ceritakan Itachi. Kabur dari mereka hanya berkemungkinan nol persen.

Menghela nafas. Dirinya hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas jika temannya tiba-tiba berbaik hati mengunjungi kediamannya. Tidak bisa konsentasi untuk telepati yang bisa kemungkinan temannya memerlukan penjelasan dari apa yang dilakukannya dan jika ini masalah besar dirinya tidak akan menarik ketiga sahabatnya dalam masalahnya. Tidak akan. Masalalu sudah membuatnya sadar dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan sahabatnya. Terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang diberikan sahabatnya untuknya.

Srak

Srak

Srak

"MENYINGKIR ITACHI!"

BRAK

"AKHH!"

Belum sempat sang Uchiha sulung menyingkir. Tubuhnya sudah terhempas menabrak batas pagar jembatan besar di dekatnya. Menciptakan pagar kokoh tersebut penyok di bagiannya.

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Langkahnya masih menginjak hamparan jembatan di bawahnya. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada lima orang yang diyakini dimaksudkan Itachi. Dapat dilihatnya Itachi terbatuk darah dan juga Sasuke… di mana Sasu.. di tangan mereka..

"Harusnya kau tidak melawan, Itachi, ingat kedudukanmu di sini"Seseorang bersurai gelap panjang bersuara. Pandangannya dingin. Naruto cukup tahu jika orang itu bukan lawannya.

"Kau pikir aku akan menuruti ucapanmu, Madara- _san_?"Jeda"Jangan membuatku tertawa"Itachi menatap tajam kearah pria bersurai gelap panjang. Memposisikan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku untukmencoba menyerang segerombolan di depannya. Hanya pukula kecil tetapi Itachi tahu sebagian tulangnya dipastikan remuk.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam bersiap merubah wujudnya menjadi srigala sebelum Madara mengitrupsinya.

"Ini bukan urusan bangsa werewolf, kau tahukan"Ucapan Madara membuat Naruto menghentikan gerakannya. Menatap tajam kearah pria bersurai gelap.

"Ini akan menjadi urusanku, jika yang kau usik adalah **mateku** "Sadar atau tidak. Naruto berucap penuh intimidasi. Perduli apa masalah kekuatan. Dia belum mencobanya. Menyerahkan Sasuke sama saja dengan menyerahkan nyawa miliknya sendiri. Sial.

"Mate?"Madara mengernyitkan alisnya. Menatap sosok Sasuke kemudian beralih kepada sang pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya. Menyadari sejak tadi ada dua bau yang hampir sama di sini. Jadi karena itu.

"Kau tau, melawan kami sama saja mencari mati"Madara berucap.

"Kita tidak tahu jika belum mencobanya"Naruto mengakhiri ucapannya dengan geraman kerasnya. Merubah tubuhnya menjadi srigala besar seukuran enam kali lipat dari ukuran pria dewasa.

"Alpha?"Mendesis tidak mengerti. Madara cukup tahu Sasuke walaupun tidak terlahir sewajarnya, dia adalah alpha, lalu bagaimana bisa alpha bersanding dengan sesama alpha?

Bukan hanya Madara, Itachi yang kini bertarung dengan gerombolan pengawal Madara juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Werewolf alpha berbulu emas kecoklatan berada di depannya. Ikut serta dalam pertarungan melawan Madara di sana.

Gebrakan, hempasan, darah dan bagian tubuh yang terpisah nampak terlihat diatas jempatan besar kota tersebut. Melupakan bagaimana banyak yang mereka hancurkan.

Naruto melolong keras. Siap kembali menerkam sosok pria di depannya yang kini memegang matenya. Pengawal yang berada disana masih empat orang dan sialnya untuk menyingkirkan satu pengawal saja tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Merasa nyaman di kota dengan lingkungan tanpa perselisihan setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun membuatnya sama sekali tidak melatih tubuhnya untuk bertarung. Sial, kekuatannya menipis dan dia dapat melihat Itachi kinipun tidak bisa di harapkan.

"Kita tidak ada waktu lagi, Madara"Pria berkacamata lain terlihat lebih muda berucap.

"Baiklah"Madara mengangguk sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera pergi.

"Ja-

BRAK

AKHHHH"Suara Naruto berubah menjadi jeritan disaat seketika hempasan kuat dari pria berkacamata yang baru saja mengingatkan Madara.

"Lebih baik kau menyayangi nyawamu yang tinggal sedikit ini'"Pria itu berucap sebelum beranjak dari posisinya menginjakkan satu kakinya pada sosok tubuh srigala Naruto kemudian mengikuti Madara yang menghilang cepat dari tempat itu.

.

"Naruto!"

"Uhuk uhuk"terbatuk darah. Naruto menolehkan pandangannya kearah asal suara yang memanggil namanya dan mendapati keempat sahabatnya kini berlari menghampirinya. Melangkah cepat.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN SAHABATKU?!"Berteriak. Kiba meremas kerah kemeja putih Itachi yang tampak penuh dengan sobekan dan bercak darah. Tak memandang miris dan langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah Itachi sebelum suara Naruto berhasil mengitrupsinya untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Shikamaru berucap. Mendudukan diri pada salah satu kursi sofa di apartemen miliknya. Memandang sahabat pirangnya yang kini nampak diobati oleh Ino. Satu-satunya wanita di tempat itu.

"Kami mendengar lolonganmu dan langsung kesini"Kiba berucap. Melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan masih pandangannya memicing menatap sosok vampire satu-satunya di tempat itu.

"Aku menjamin besok akan ada berita lolongan mahluk astral di televisi"Sai berucap.

"Jangan lupakan juga bagaimana rusaknya jembatan kesayangan kota itu"Ino menambahkan. Tangannya dengan telaten mengobati luka sahabat pirangnya. Lupakan mengobati Itachi, dia bisa sembuh sendiri. Itu katanya saat Sai mencoba berbaik hati walaupun terpaksa mau mengobati lukanya.

"Lebih baik kalian minta tuan Uchiha itu yang menjelaskannya"Naruto berucap. Menggerakkan dagunya kearah Itachi yang kini memilih diam di balkon. Dapat Naruto lihat pemulihan di tubuh vampire itu mulai bekerja. Beberapa luka mulai tertutup. Hal yang cukup mengejutkan seorang vampire memiliki pemulihan sangat cepat sepertinya. Mungkin jika di bayangkan walaupun tangan putuspun bisa dipulihkan beberapa menit saja.

.

"Jadi, kau bisa menjelaskannya sekarang?"Shikamaru berucap. Mengampiri Itachi. Menatap dalam kepada sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for riview**

 **Zizi'd, ido nakemi, park rinhyun-uchiha, L. casei shirota strain, lucy jeager ackerman, dianarositadewi4, hazzalea hazel, gici love sasunaru, uchikaze ammy, michhaz, classical violin, hanazawa kay, let'sburnthisgirl, aka-chan, habibah794, furihata719, celindazifan, karaublackpearl, eri yan tii, jeon nay, sn lovers, amelia455, ebyzuky, kim kai jong, lululala04, a mura,lilis769, d, uchi-uzu hyeni, amai no egao, amura, haru.**

 **Disini sudah terjawab siapa menma untuk naru. Dan apa yang dilakukan Itachi. Untuk kehamilan naru, itu masih dirahasiakan. Dan juga masalah apa sasuke akan sembuh? Tunggu kelanjutan chapnya ahahha. Dan untuk EYD. Shiro memang lemah di bagian sana dan ini seperti tanda dalam kosa kata pengucapan huehehe/?.**

 **Spesial untuk guest, walaupun di katakan fujoshi, membuat ff dan menyukai hal seperti ini. Itu bukan berarti shiro mendukung lgbt.**

 **Untuk teman-teman, sekali lagi shiro berterima kasih masih mendukung shiro sampai sekarang. Thanks berat untuk kalian.**

 **Dan shiro berharap chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**

 **So, HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2017 LOP YOUU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

Note:

 **ALPHA & OMEGA**

 **Vampire – Werewolf**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desir angin kembali menerpa malam. Hembusan udara mengalir di selai-selai surai gelap menyerupai lembaran yang kini terdiam di tempatnya. Pandangan bola mata shaphire terpejam sesaat sebelum menolehkan pandangannya kearah sosok gadis bersurai merah jambu yang kini mendudukan diri pada pagar tiang menjulang di jembatan besar Tokyo. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kini menginjakkan kaki pada salah satu tiang jembatan yang bertinggian tiga puluh meter yang dapat diperkiraan seseorang mungkin akan menganggap mereka elien dadakan. Penyebab jembatan mewah ini rusak. Oh ayolah, tak mungkin orang-orang akan menyadarinya. Lihat, mereka hanya larut dalam pekerjaan mereka sekarang. Menerangkan banyak pertanyaan pada jembatan yang rusak dadakan dengan sepuluh korban larut malam berada di tempat. Tertumbuk beberapa pecahan jembatan yang melompat cantik kearah mereka.

Tidak ada bukti berarti selain praduga jembatan yang baru di bangun selama setahun itu rusak karena material yang rapuh. Oh ayolah, tidak mungkinkan para polisi berpangkat itu harus menjawab dengan kalimat 'Tidak tahu' jikalau para media yang kini sudah menumpuk mengambil gambar ajaib jembatan memberi bertumpuk-tumpuk pertanyaan? Gila.

Para mobil beralarm berdatangan begitu banyak. Sedikitnya memakirkan pada seberang jembatan. Tak berniat untuk membawa ke tengah kejadian rusaknya jembatan yang hampir separo itu membuat pembiayaan kepolisian bertambah jika mobil yang mereka bawa rusak seketika jika dikalau lantai yang mereka pijak tidak aman untuk hidup.

"Mungkin kau bisa menggunakan keahlianmu untuk membaiki jembatan itu"Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu bersuara. Menyampirkan helaian rambutnya tertepa angin di belakang telinganya.

"Dan membiarkan mereka berjalan terus kemudian tercebur, mati? Dasar gila, halusinasi tidak di gunakan untuk itu"Menma berucap. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu menghela nafas.

"Apa membuat bayangan keluarga bahagia itu adalah kegunaan halusinasimu?"Sakura berucap tajam. Menancapkan kalimatnya tepat pada hal tersensitif dari pemuda di dekatnya.

"Berhentilah membahas itu"

"Aku tidak akan membahasnya jika kau tidak bersikap seperti srigala gila di hadapanku, bagaimanapun kau harus membuat pilihan sebelum kau tidak bisa melakukannya sampai kapanpun, kau tahu, banyak srigala menggila karena hal sepele"Berucap lugas sebelum di akhir kalimat gadis itu mengecilkan suaranya. Entah apa yang di pikirnya saat begitu berat mengatakannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi maksudmu, Sasuke akan dijadikan wadah untuk leluhur Uchiha?"Shikamaru menatap penuh tanda tanya kearah Itachi. Pemuda bersurai gelap panjang terikat satu tersebut. Dia tahu hal ini. Setidaknya dia pernah membacanya di buku kuno kawanannya terdahulu.

Pergantian jiwa. Dengan wadah yang sama berkemungkinan bisa mengakibatkan 'mate' yang telah ditakdirkan akan berganti dengan orang lain. Sama dengan seseorang yang telah mati dan itu sama saja Sasuke mati. Dan Naruto..

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Raut wajah lelah yang selalu tergambar di wajah sang pemuda saat pikirannya tertekan. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menyusul ayahnya ke alam baka. Bagaimanapun.

"Kita akan menjemput Sasuke!"Shikamaru berucap keras. Berjalan kearah para sahabatnya. Membiarkan Itachi dan Naruto yang kini menatap terkejut ucapannya.

"Tentu saja"Ino berucap. Senyum merekah dari bibirnya. Pandangannya menatap dua sahabatnya yang lain yang nampak mengacungkan jempol setuju. Mereka dalam satu pikiran.

"Kalian… "Naruto menatap kearah semua sahabatnya.

"Biarpun dia ha hu ha hu, sayang jika kita membiarkan pemuda tampat itu menghilang begitu saja"Ino berucap. Bergeling kearah Sai yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Pandangan gelap itu mendengus kearahnya.

"Kau tau, melawan Uchiha sama saja mencari mati"Itachi menekan setiap ucapannya. Mengatakan segala hal terburuknya. Sungguh, tak ada ruginya menggila dan menjadikan mereka mejadi pion-pion untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang terpenting baginya selain adiknya sendiri. Walaupun itu sama saja dengan dirinya harus menjaga nyawa pemuda bersurai pirang itu sekarang juga.

Itachi menolehkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Setiap pertanyaan masih terbayang di otaknya. Bagaimana bisa adiknya yang terlahir menjadi seorang alpha harus berpasangan dengan alpha? Ah sial, bahkan dirinya yang seorang alpha juga bagaimana bisa menyukai Sasue yang notabene dia sangat mengetahui seorang alpha. Ini benar-benar gila.

"Anggap saja kita sedang berjudi, tinggal menunggu dewi fortuna berpihak kepada siapa nantinya"Sai berucap. Mendapati senyuman dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, kapan kita memulai pengejaran, ku kira waktu kita tidak banyak"Shikamaru berucap. Kembali mendapati fokus semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Jika diperkirakan, kemungkinan, waktu kita tinggal besok"Itachi berucap.

"Baiklah, siapkan perlengkapan, beristirahat tiga jam untuk menambah tenaga, kita akan segera berangkat kediaman Uchiha"Ucap Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Putaran roda mobil melaju di jalanan sepi dini hari. Menembus deretan pantulan cahaya lampu yang masih siap siaga menerangi Tokyo saat ini. Siulan beberapa burung malam yang tak lupa terlintas disepasang telinga yang kini siap siaga. Mempertahankan mental mereka. Ah sial, melawan Uchiha disaat dirimu belum berlatih ratusan tahun membuatmu harus siap mental jika nantinya akan terpental beberapa al ataupun kembali dengan pakaian compang samping sana sini. Keluarga dengan kedudukan tinggi di klan vampire bukan Cuma menjadi bualan saja. mereka benar-benar gila atau memang sudah gila dari awal mereka diciptakan.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa tidak perlu menggunakan make up ku sekarang"Ino berucap. Mengibaskan surai pirangnya yang kini terikat kuda. Tak berniat mengurainya dengan lembaran menawan seperti yang sering dilakukanya untuk datang keacara pesta. Oh shit, siapa yang mengatakan melangkahkan tungkai kakimu kearah jurang sejenis macan bertanduk termasuk dalam katagori pesta bangsawan. Oke, mereka memang bangsawan. Bangsawan lapuk yang gilanya siapa yang menyadari mereka benar-benar hebat salam segala bidang. melupakan bagaimana rupawan mereka yang bisa menarik ribuan kaum manusia tunduk kepada mereka bahkan bersedia menjilat sepatu kinclong yang di kenakan para Uchiha itu? Lupakan wajah rupawan yang awetnya minta ampun. Operasi pelastik, ayolah, jaman sekarang pikiran gila apa yang tidak mungkin selain orang mati gentayangan minta untuk dihidupkan kembali. Berucap mati tidak tenang gara-gara lupa kunci brangkas terselip di kantong baju mantan ahahha. Konyol.

"Pikiran gila, tidak perlu pakai kosmetikpun wajahmu akan sama saja"Sai berucap. Menopang dagunya pada tangannya yang bertumpu pada jendela mobil.

"Oh baik sekali, kau mengatakan aku tetap cantik tanpa kosmetik? Baik sekali"Ino berucap nyaring. Menanggapi ucapan pemuda berwajah senyum mencurigakan dengan mengantupkan kedua telapak tangannya berlebihan.

"Sama-sama jelek"Sai berucap. Menggerlingkan kedua bola matanya pada sang gadis yang kini merengut. Menghasilkan tawa renyah dari beberapa orang yang berada di dalam mobil. Oke. Ini benar-benar penyegaran.

"Bisa kau katakan kemungkinan yang akan kita alami nantinya?"Shikamaru berucap. Menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang kini tengah mengemudi.

"Mati"Itachi berucap singkat. Tak berniat menatap kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Nar, boleh aku bunuh saja orang ini?"Kiba berucap. Menunjuk Itachi yang duduk di depannya dengan dagunya. Menatap sedikitnya jengah. Brengsek, tangannya benar-benar gatal ingin membuat setidaknya hidung Uchiha di depannya patah.

"Boleh, tapi setidaknya tunggu kita selesaikan masalah ini"Bukan Naruto, melainkan Shikamaru yang berucap. Menatap kearah Kiba dengan dibalas dengusan oleh sang empunya.

"Jelaskan apa yang kau tahu tentang siapa saja, kemampuan yang dimiliki orang-orang yang menjaga adikmu itu"Shikamaru berucap. Mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Itachi. Setidaknya mereka membutuhkan rencana untuk mengisi hal tak berguna selain diam menunggu mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang pasti akan menjaganya, tetapi kemungkinan yang akan di serahkan hal ini adalah Shinsui dan Obito, mereka memiliki tipe dalam pengendalian darah, dan tidak di ragukan dia memiliki kemampuan tinggi lainnya"Itachi bersuara. Setidaknya memberikan informasi yang dapat menahan mereka tidak mati dengan cepat.

"Pengendalian darah?"Kiba bersuara. Tak menutupi nada terkejutnya dari ucapannya.

"Dua orang itu cukup kuat, bahkan melebihi pasukan tentara perang"Tangan pemuda bersurai gelap terikat satu itu mencengkram kemudi. Sial, apa yang dipikirkannya tidak akan diragukan kebenarannya. Bahkan dua orang yang disebutkannya memang sengaja dilatih untuk segala hal penting bahkan mereka di posisikan sebagai penjaga saham bawah tanah klan Uchiha.

"Jika diterka, bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkan mereka? Darah? Yang benar saja, bagaimana mungkin, apa kita perlu menguras darah kita terlebih dulu?"Ino bersuara. Sial. Kedua tangannya merentang, depresi. Dia tahu seberapa kuatnya klan Uchiha. Oh ayolah, klan pendominasi bangsa vampire dari ujung ke ujung? Sial, kenapa merka harus menetap di Jepang? Dan yang pasti kenapa mereka harus berurusan dengan klan moster tersebut.

"Apa perlu kita menggonggong meminta bantuan kawanan?"Sai berucap santai. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahunya tak begitu peduli.

"Ayolah, muka triplek, kau ingat, berapa tahun kita memilih untuk menjadi manusia? Sehari dua hari? Konyol, bahkan kawanan akan memilih meringik ke dalam hutan, mereka tidak ingin membuat masalah, perang besar werewolf sudah lewat ribuan tahun lalu"Kiba berucap. Menatap nyalang kearang Sai dan hanya ditanggapi dengan putaran bola mata bosan.

"Asal kalian tidak terluka sedikitpun, kemampuan besar mereka tidak akan berguna"Itachi berucap. Otaknya berputar mencari segala macam cara. Sial, bagaimana mungkin kita tidak terluka seujung jaripun saat bertarung? Bahkan ayahnya yang notabene ketua klan bisa saja terluka. Baiklah, berbeda jika sang ibunya berada di pihak mereka. Kemampuan penyembuhan ibunya enar-benar dibutuhkan untuk melawan mereka.

Bahkan jika di pikirkan kenapa mereka tidak di kandidatkan sebagai ketua klan? Kenapa harus dia? Tidak bisa di pastikan kekuatan terkuat klan dari ibunya akan menurun kepadanya. Walaupun dia tahu sistem penyembuhan dalam dirinya memang terlampau cepat, hampir menyerupai milik ibunya.

"Apa perlu kita memesan pakaian baja? Tidak terluka? Oh, seberapa kuatnya dirimu? Ingat, kami srigala, jatuhpun pasti telanjang dengan badan berbulu, tidak sepatu boot berkulit hewan buasmu, gila"Ino besuara lagi. Tidak peduli dia akan mati diterkam soosk pengemudi. Dia berhadapan dengan nyawa sekarang, oh ayolah, bukannya dia takut mati, hanya saja setidaknya dia ingin mati dengan membawa hasil. Buka mati dengan tangan ksosong plus kepala terpenggal. Gila.

"Aku memiliki penyembuhan yang lumayan aku akan memfokuskan diri untuk penyembuhan kalian"Sai berucap.

"Bagus"Shikamaru berucap. Sedikit merasa beruntung. Setidaknya salah satu sahabatnya memilikinya.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu, kenapa kau tak menyembuhkan bokongku heh?"Naruto yang sedari tadi diam angkat bicara. Menatap kesal sahabat satunya. Sial, dia benar-benar tidak tahu Sai memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan. Brengsek, baiklah bagian mana yang harus disembuhkan mereka tidak pernah mengalami luka yang sekarat dan memerlukan kemampuan yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh bangsa mereka. Oke, bukannya kemarin keadanya sekarat? Bokongnya sakit dan sintingnya sistem penyembuhan di dalam tubuhnya seperti lambat sekali memprosesnya. Membuatnya menggila harus jalan berjinjit-jinjit. Oh ayolah.

"Ayolah, menyenangkan melihatmu jalan menungging, itu hiburan"Sai bergeling. Menahan tawanya.

"Brengsek kau"

"Tapi tunggu Sai, aku juga baru mengetahui kemampuanmu yang itu, kau tidak berbohongkan?"Kiba angkat bicara. Dia merasa baru mendengarnya.

"Diamlah puppy, aku tak begitu pintar dalam bercerita, sungguh, penyembuhan itu melelahkan, dan aku terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkannya jika tidak dalam keadaan genting"Sai memutar bola matanya. Tidak seperti pada umumnya. Sai tahu dia bukan tipe orang yang suka membahas ini dan itu. Membuat masalah pengecualian. Tapi sungguh, badannya sendiri tidak terlalu biasa menggunakan kemampuan menyusahkan seperti penyembuhan. Dia terlalu suka untuk lebih menggunakan cakar-cakar terlatihnya. Setidaknya dia memang tidak pernah melakukannya. Sudah cukup lama terakhir dia menggunakannya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin Sai?"Shikamaru berucap. Sedikitnya dia memerlukan informasi.

"Aku tidak bisa berkata yakin, tapi aku usahakan, aku sudah lama tidak melatihnya"Sai berucap. Menyadarkan tubuhnya pada Ino yang kini menatapnya. Kasat akan hal yang benar dirinya ketahui. Ah sial. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya. Lupakan tatapan gadis itu menelaahnya. Dia tidak ingin membahas apapun.

.

Mobil berbalutan hitam berhenti. Rumah megah dengan aura mencekam. Mereka tahu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak menyadari bahwa penghuni rumah ini bukan manusia? Dasar gila. Sejak kapan ada sejarahnya manusia mau menempati bangunan suram seperti ini? Oh, gila, baiklah. Mungkin lebih baik rumah sebesar dua hektar itu lebih baik di jadikan bangunan museum. Lupakan bagaimana balutan berlian yang menghiasnya. Bahkan Naruto sendiri lebih baik menempati goa daripada rumah. Oke. Dia srigala jadi-jadian, bukan jelmaan kelelawar bertaring kekurangan darah.

"Sial, kenapa tidak ada penjagaan, seperti undangan, apa ini jebakan"Kiba berucap. Melepaskan jaket kesayangannya di jok mobil. Tidak ingin merobeknya jika sewaktu-waktu dia diperlukan menjadi srigala. Sayang, jaket itu dibeli dengan gaji pertamanya.

"Mungkin mereka sudah dipastikan kekayaannya tujuh turunan sampai malingpun seperti tamu bagi mereka"Sai menanggapi yang di balas cekikikan satu-satunya gadis di sana.

"Lupakan candaan kalian, kita separuh mati di sini" Shikamaru tidak kalah gila. Ah, sial. Tak di pungkiri. Seharusnya di memerlukan kantong ajaib, setidaknya kalau kepepet bisa saja dia pinjam sebentar pintu kemana saja. jaga-jaga kalau ingin kabur nantinya.

"Upacara seperti ini memungkinkan mereka akan berkumpul, tidak ada pengecualian"Itachi berucap. Sedikit merenggangkan tangannya "Hati-hati, kemungkinan akan ada jebakan"Lanjutnya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melompati pagar setinggi hampir lima meter di depannya.

"Baiklah kawan, anggap rumah sendiri"Kiba berucap. Kemudian mengikuti langkah Shikamaru dan Naruto yang mengikuti Itachi.

"Oke, sejak kapan rumah sendiri berasa seperti rumah malaikat pencabut nyawa?"Sai menanggapi. Tidak ingin kalah kemudian pemuda itu mengikuti langkah yang lain melompati pagar. Bersamaan dengan gadis bersurai pirang di depannya.

.

Langkah cepat dilakukan. Dengan sigap tanpa suara. Mengecilkan kemungkinan langkah yang ataupun tekanan energi mereka yang kemungkinan akan membuat hawa keberadaan mereka terlihat.

Rumah megah. Seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Dengan nuansa eropa yang terlampau antik jika tidak ingin dikatakan kuno. Lupakan ruangan yang sedikitnya membuat was-was.

"Ini rumah apa labirin?"Kiba berdecih. Sedikit dengusan di balas Sai dan lirikan tajam Shikamaru yang meminta pemuda itu diam. Sangat berbahaya jika mereka gegabah sedikit saja. oh sinting, kenapa Naruto harus memiliki mate dengan kosekuensi adu jotos dengan malaikat maut? Apa tidak ada yang lain?

.

Beberapa pintu tertutup terlewati. Derap langkah diperkecil. Kemungkinan penjara bawah tanah adalah pilihan tepat untuk pemikiran dimana tahanan dipenjarakan. Walaupun sebenarnya tanpa ditahanpun Sasuke tidak mungkin kabur. Cukup di ikat saja mungkin pemuda itu akan diam.

"Apa kau tahu, butuh seratus vampire untuk pengorbanan tetua vampire, ini mengerikan" Langkah mereka terhenti. Ucapan dari bisik-bisik bersimpang cukup jelas dari kedua telinga mereka membuat mereka harus menghentikan langkah mereka. Siap siaga dengan segala kemungkinan.

"Tapi, demi klan Uchiha, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan lihat, semuanya sudah siap tinggal memindahkan vampire idiot itu ke aula pembangkitan"Orang lain bersuara.

"Kau ingat, bagaimana vampire idiot itu sama sekali tidak ingin meminum darah apapun di depannya, dia mengamuk tidak jelas"

"Bahkan Obito harus mengikatnya dengan rantai tembaga baru dia tak bisa bergerak, kekuatan vampire idiot itu cukup kuat"

"Kemungkinan jika dia tidak iidiot, bisa saja dia menjadi salah satu kandidat ketua klan selanjutnya, bersaing dengan Itachi yang sekarang menjadi buronan"

Suara kedua orang itu menghilang cukup jauh. Melupakan pendnegaran yang tajam. Mereka tahu dari jarak ini setidaknya mereka tidak akan ketahuan dengan mudah. Walaupun ketahuan kemungkinan membunuh vampire kelas teri seperti mereka tidak akan begitu sulit bagi mereka.

"Idiot itu benar-benar tergila-gila denganmu"Sai berucap. Menolehkan sedikit kepalanya pada pemuda pirang yang kini berlari di sampingnya. Pemuda itu hanya membalas dengan dengusan.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana rasa darah anjing?"Itachi berucap. Memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ralat, dia srigala asal kau tahu, srigala besar"Ino berucap, Setidaknya tidak menyukai candaan dari pemuda Uchiha yang secara tidak langsung memandang rendah mereka.

Itachi mendengus. Menganggap segala ucapan gadis bersurai pirang itu angin lalu. Apa bedanya anjing dan srigala. Sama-sama menggonggong.

"Kelihatannya banyak tikus yang berhasil masuk"Sebuah suara menghentikan gerakan merka. Dengan cepat kaki-kaki yang sebelum melangkah dengan cepat kini naik, mengikuti tubuhnya yang kontan terhempas begitu cepat tanpa aba-aba kearah tembok pinggiran lorong di sana. Melupakan bagaimana debuman kekacauan hancurnya tembok kokoh tersebut. Menciptakan rintihan kesakitan. Sial, barus saja datang sudah memar.

Ino beranjak berdiri. Sial, beberapa ototnya merasa linu seketika. Pandangannya menatap kedepan. Tertitik pada dua orang yang sudah dipastikan siapa mereka sebenarnya.

"Kupikir kalian menjaga adikku, Shinsui, Obito"Itachi berucap dingin. Pandangannya menajam. Baru tersadar pemuda itu sama sekali tidak goyah dalam posisinya. Menantang kepada dua sosok yang berada di depannya.

"Buat apa dijaga, lihat, hanya menunggu beberapa menit, mungkin adikmu sudah lenyap"Shinsui berucap. Tersenyum miring mendapati pemuda di depanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya"Itachi berucap. Tatapannya menajam. Sial, dia benar-benar muak sekarang.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya?"Shinsui mengucap dengan kalimat yang sama. Menggerling dengan senyuman mengejeknya.

Itachi melesat dengan cepat kearah Shinsui. Pemuda dengan perawakan tinggi itu nampak tak bergerak dari posisinya. membiarkan pemuda lebih muda darinya menyerangnya dengan pukulan yang berhasil di tangkisnya.

"Biarkan kami berdua yang mengurusnya, kalian cari dimana bocah itu"Sai berucap, menatap kearah sosok teman-temannya dengan ekor matanya. Memberikan perintah. Tidak perlu memikirkan mana sahabat mana perlu atau tidak. Mereka harus menyelesaikan rencana mereka. Setidaknya babak belur dengan hasil itu jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

Keempat lainnya mengangguk. Berbalik siap memasang insting sekuat mungkin menemukan dimana tempat pembakitan itu dilakukan.

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian?"Obito melesat kearah keempat pemuda yang akan pergi tetapi baru saja tinggal beberapa langkah Obito menghentikan pergerakannya saat pemuda dengan iris dan surai serupa dengan klannya menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan main-main kali ini"Obito berucap. Menatap tajam Sai yang kini menatap datar dirinya.

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau suka bermain-main… kaka" Sai tersenyum miring. Melesat kearah Obito dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda itu terdorong ke arah dinding dengan debuman kerasnya.

BRAK!

.

"Kita benar-benar cari mati" Kiba berucap. Tetap melangkahkan kakinya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata mengikuti pemuda bersurai pirang yang diyakini memiliki sensor sendiri untuk menemukan Sasuke. Oh ayolah, mereka mate kan. Tentu saja. penciuman yang sudah dijamin setidaknya hafal betul aroma pasangannya.

.

Itachi mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah lelaki di depannya yang kini terus menangkis serangannya. Tidak berguna menggunakan hipnotis atau apapun. Mereka satu klan yang membuat mereka memiliki hampir sama kekuatan yang mirip. Hanya keahlian dengan berbagai pengalaman yang membedakan mereka.

"Kau tahu, kau dan adikmu itu sama saja tidak bergunanya, hanya benalu di dalam klan" Shinsui berucap. Tangannya tak henti sedetikpun untuk menangkis setiap serangan Itachi. Beberapa kali harus beradu tendangan disana.

"Dan kau tahu sekarang kalian sangat membutuhkannya"Itachi mendesis. Sial, kenapa melukai sedikit saja orang di depannya sangat sulit.

.

"Sial, tidak kukira ada penjagaan disini"Shikamaru menatap tepat di depannya. Bersembunyi di balik tikungan labirin gedung. Sebisa mungkin menipiskan getaran aura mereka. Tidak ingin ketahuan.

"Dia benar-benar seperti pangeran, kau tahu, seperti di dongeng-dongeng"Kiba berucap. Memasang pendengaran dengan teliiti. Sedikitnya dia mengetahui kondisi di dalam. Pendengarannya cukup tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, pangeran siap di cincang? Bagus"Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Tenang, lihat, kita bisa menggunakan-

"Kau tahu, bau anjing kalian sangat tercium dari sini"

Deg

Deg

"MENYINGKIR"

"NARUTO!"

BRAK!

"Akh!"

Suara dentuman dengan beberapa serpihan beton nampak terlihat. Di tambah dengan teriakan pemuda pirang saat melihat bagaimana kepalan tangan seseorang yang entah baru disadari mereka berada tepat beberapa senti dari hidungnya.

bukan hanya berisi serpihan beton yang kini nampak di tempat itu. Melainkan bagaimana sekarang pemuda pirang yang nampak terpental. Merasakan tubuhnya terhempas hingga membuat pemuda pirang itu kini memutahkan darah dari mulutnya. Lupakan bagaimana wajah terbelalak ketiga sahabatnya. Sial, tubuhnya benar-benar merasa remuk sekarang. Bukan, tidak hanya remuk. Dia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana bagian dadanya terasa tertekan beberapa ton gajah di sana. Terasa sesak. Bukankah itu hanya pukulan biasa?

"Sial, padahal aku ingin menyerang rambut nanas itu, ah"Ucap sosok yang kini nampak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Tajima"Sosok lain bersuara. Menatap datar kearah Naruto yang kini menatap waspada kearah mereka.

"Naori, darimana kau? Penjagaan menipis seperti ini, dimana Shinsui dan Obito?"Tajima berucap. Menatap soosk gadis dengan surai panjangnya yang kini nampak santai berjalan kearahnya. Tatapan datar yang selalu ditampakannya benar-benar membuatnya muak untuk melihatnya, mendengus.

"Ada beberapa hal aneh yang terjadi, dan aku harus membereskannya"Naori berucap.

' _Lebih baik kita segera menyingkir, Naruto, kau segeralah pergi bersama Ino, disini biar aku dan Kiba yang akan mengurusnya_ ' Shikamaru berucap melalui telepatinya. Hal yang biasa dilakukan kawanan srigala. Tatapan kuaci pemuda dnegan surai nanas itu menatap waspada dengan sosok wanita di depannya. Sial, jika dinilai darimanapun wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih kuat daripada laki-laki yang baru saja menyerang mereka sesaat lalu.

' _Aku serahkan padamu_ ' Naruto menyahut dengan cara yang sama kemudian menatap kearah Gadis bersurai pirang yang kini mengangguk tanda setuju sebelum keduanya melangkah cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kau tidak semudah itu pergi"Naori. Gadis bersurai gelap keunguan itu berucap. Tak mengindahkan tatapan terkejut dari dua orang yang berumur jagung di hadapannya.

"Akh!"Ino terlempar jauh. Telat menyadari bagaimana tendangan cukup kuat dilayangkan ke arahnya. Sial, Naruto menatap tajam kearah Naori. Tidak bisa lewat tanpa bertarung heh?

Naruto memfokuskan dirinya sebelum dirinya seketika membuat dirinya terselimuti oleh bulu-bulu keemasan, menjadi srigala. Sial, tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan kekuatan. Mereka sudah ketahuan. Sial. Ruangan peralihan hanya tinggal beberapa meter, tinggal membuat keributan sedikit mengalihkan perhatian para Uchiha itu sebelum mengambil bocah idiot itu. Ah sial, kenapa juga dia harus berurusan dengan klan meepotkan seperti ini?

Geraman marah terpancar dari sosok besar srigala perwujudan Naruto. Langkah keempat kakinya bergerak cepat kearah wanita Uchiha. Tak melupakan bagaimana kaki-kaki itu kini memancarkan panas kentara dari api di tubuhnya. Menyerang wanita itu dengan brutal.

Tak membiarkan Naruto untuk menyerang sendiri. Ino juga mengikuti langkah pemuda pirang. Merubah wujudnya menjadi srigala pirang jernih dengan lingkaran hitam bak kalung melingkar di lehernya.

Melangkah cepat menyerang wanita di depannya. Tak melupakan bagaimana kedua matanya kini terfokus untuk menatap kedua bola mata pria Uchiha yang kini masih bergelut dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Ino"Shikamaru terhentak. Pandangannya terbelalak menatap pria yang sedari tadi menyerang perwujudan srigalanya ambruk tiba-tiba. Pandangan kuacinya menoleh kearah belakang tubuhnya dan melihat bagaimana sosok srigala gadis itu kini ambruk dengan Naruto yang kini menyerang wanita Uchiha di depannya dengan melindungi tubuh Ino yang seperti tak begerak sama sekali.

' _Dasar wanita, bertindak tanpa berpikir dulu_ 'Shikamaru mendengus. Tidak asing dengan apa yang terjadi. Inilah kemampuan gadis di kawanannya. Pengedalian pikiran musuh dengan memasuki alam bawah sadar musuh tersebut. Seperti memasuki jiwa musuh kita. Tetapi hanya segelincir orang yang bisa dimasukinya. Resiko yang dimiliki terlalu besar.

Dalam kendali gadis bersurai pirang itu. Pria Uchiha menggerakkan tubuhnya menyerang gadis Uchiha.

"Pergilah Naruto, kami yang mengurus di sini"Shikamaru berucap. Menatap kearah pemuda pirang yang berada tidak jauh darinya.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah dimana tempat pembangkitan dilakukan. Tak perlu lewat pintu, cukup merubah tubuhnya menajdi srigala besar dan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada dinding di dekatnya hingga jebol.

BRAAAK!

"Aku harap tidak ada istilah ganti rugi disini"Shikamaru mendengus. Kembali fokus pada lawan di depannya.

.

.

.

BRAAK!

Mengibaskan tubuhnya. Srigala dengan bulu emas perwujudan Naruto kembali di dalam wujud manusianya. Pandangan shaphirenya menelaah sekeliling.

"Ada apa ini.. "Berbisik lirih. Kedua bola matanya dapat mendapati bagaimana ruangan di dalam nampak porak poranda dengan kini semua orang berdiri. Menatap lurus kearah satu pusat di tengah ruangan. Pandangan bak keterkejutan seperti tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Ada apa ini?

"Itachi?" Bersuara lirih. Memastikan. Naruto menatap lurus kearah dimana pusat perhatian para Uchiha kini berada pada sosok pemuda yang dikenalnya. Itachi Uchiha, berdiri di tengah ruangan, sebagai pusat dengan api hitam bak dinding tumbuh mengelilingi tubuhnya. Bahkan dirinya dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh Sasuke kini terbengkalai tak berdaya seperti terlempar di pojok ruangan.

"HORMAT KEPADA LELUHUR UCHIHA!"

Suara komando terdengar bersamaan dengan semua orang kini sujud kepada satu orang sebagai pusat disana.

"Tidak mungkin…. "

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang.. kekasihku"

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Thanks for review**

 **Uchikaze Ammy, Michhazz, Ido Nakemi, Kronisfujo, Kim Kai Jong, AySNfc3, Vannessa zhang, Let'sBurnThisGirl, Angel Muaffi, ChiHayaChi, L. casei shirota strain, Lutfiah369. Gici love sasunaru, park RinHyun-Uchiha, anita777, amura, D, zerokun896, NowMe, Haru, Kuroi Sora18, dinda94, Indi Chan1**

 **Shiro bingung mau ngomong apa huehhehhe. Banyak pertanyaan yang mungkin akan shiro balas dengan kelanjutan di chap chap depan huehhehhehhe trimakasih yang sudah dukung ff shiro sampai sekarang.**

 **Untuk yang meminta ff I'm trapped, shiro bener-bener minta maaf, mungkin shiro pending dulu. Bener-bener shiro minta maaf.**

 **Trimakasih untuk teman-teman semua**

 **SAMPAI JUMPA CHAP DEPAAAAAAN**

 **LOVE YOUUUUUU**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanfic**

 **Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Supernatural/Mystery**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC/BL/YAOI/EYD Hancur/Masih Pemula/Masih Membutuhkan Bimbingan/**

Note:

 **ALPHA & OMEGA**

 **Vampire – Werewolf**

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang mengetahui dimana bermula sejarah vampire ataupun werewolf. Tidak ada, bahkan mahluk yang selama ribuan tahun silam selalu membuat keluh kesah di dataran perumahan abad pertengahan. Korban bergelimpangan hingga tak terhitung bagian mana yang bisa disebut korban selain nyawa mereka yang hilang entah kemana. Bahkan tak sebagian dari itu semua, banyak tubuh yang hanya menyisahkan percikan darah segar bersamaan dengan pakaian-pakaian tak pantas dikenakan lagi.

Masih ingat dimana malam menjadi begitu sangat dingin bersamaan dengan hembusan kapas putih yang terus tak menahan diri berbagi lembutnya beku di daratan limpahan manusia di bawahnya. Tak segan lolongan satu dengan yang lainnya menyahut begitu cepat. debuman bersamaan dengan hancurnya gedung gedung terbuat dari bebatuan rapi kerongkang tertubruk. Bahkan tak hanya itu, kita bisa menyasikan bagaimana tembakan yang menderu melesatkan pelurunya tak sungkan pada kawanan yang tidak bisa di katakan manusia.

Tembakan pertama yang bisa membuat mahluk-mahluk penguasa yang sebelumnya menancapkan taringnya kini bertekuk lutut. Hingga pemilihan kata janji mulai terucap saat itu.

"Kami tidak akan hidup bersama manusia"

.

.

.

Detak jantung berdegup dengan kencang. Tak memperdulikan di mana langkah kaki kini berpijak. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana detakan itu kini menyamai kedua bola mata pemuda pirang yang nampak tak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Lihat bagaimana posisinya yang kini tetap menghadap kearah kerumunan orang yang nampak bersujud kearah satu pusat di tengah ruangan berbentuk aula yang bisa dikatakan tidak main-main besarnya. Lupakan bagaimana keadaan porak porandanya keadaan aula itu sekitarnya. Pikiran pemuda itu hanya dapat menatap terkejut kearah pemuda itu. Itachi Uchiha. Berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan ratusan vampire klan Uchiha tunduk kepadanya.

"Tidak.. mungkin"Pemuda pirang berucap lirih. Pandangannya bergulir kearah pojokan dinding. Pemuda bersurai gelap miliknya, Uchiha Sasuke yang kini nampak tak sadarkan diri berada di sana. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sial, tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke dengan cepat. Yang utama saat ini adalah menyelamatkan Sasuke kemudian segera keluar dari sini bersama teman-temannya.

Sejengkal lagi. Uchiha tak memperdulikannya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa langkah sebelum..

"Seharusnya kau memberi selamat datang kepada kekasihmu, bukan orang lain"

SET

"AKH"

Naruto menjerit sejadinya saat lenganya ditangkap sebelum diputar kearah belakang tubuhnya oleh Itachi yang entah sejak kapan begitu cepat berada di depannya. Bisa di dengarnya bagaimana suara sedikitnya retakan pada bagian persendiannya.

"Lepaskan!"Naruto berucap. Meraung. Berniat membuat tubuhnya berubah menjadi srigala sebelum remasan tangan Itachi pada pergelangannya membuat pikirannya buyar.

"Bereskan mereka sekarang juga"Berucap lirih. Itachi menatap setiap Uchiha yang kini masih tak bergerak dari posisi sujudnya sebelum perintah itu diucapkan dan mereka segera melaksanakan perintah.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Itachi menjadi wadah dari leluhur?"Shinsui berucap. Tampak beberapa luka masih terlihat membekas di tubuhnya. Sial, bahkan untuk ukuran bocah. Itachi mampu menghadapinya. Bahkan levelnya terlalu tinggi untuk dihadapi.

Tidak mengerti harus disebut kegagalan atau kesuksesan para klan Uchiha. Mereka berhasil membangkitkan jiwa leluhur mereka. Bukan menggunakan tubuh Sasuke sang pemuda idiot tetapi melainkan dengan sang kakanya. Uchiha Itachi yang beberapa detik terakhir mampu mendepak sang adik. Menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai wadah seperti waktu tak memberi kesempatan dirinya untuk menyingkir dari altar yang bercahayakan api obor mengelilingi tubuhnya. Menghalanginya untuk keluar menyusul adiknya untuk segera kabur walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan kabur jika sekarang pemuda itu juga tertangkap bersamaan dengan kawanan yang mencoba menyelamatkannya atas perintah Itachi sendiri.

Bahkan bukan hanya sekedar itu saja. keterkejutan bahkan terjadi saat pemuda yang diketahuinya sebagai mahluk serigala jejadian itu diucapkan sebagai kekasih oleh sang leluhur. Tangan pucat dengan wajah Itachi yang tak berubah sama sekali selain kedua bola mata yang semakin memerah menatap pemuda bersurai pirang di dalam dekapannya.

Banyak hal mengejutkan yang terjadi hari ini. Dan itu benar-bena di luar prediksi.

.

.

.

Naruto menahan nafasnya sekali lagi. Sial, ini benar-benar gila. Saat ini tubuhnya tepat berada di ruang megah. Lupakan ranjang empuk di bawah tubuhnya. Yang terpenting bagaimana membuatnya terlepas dari sini. Oh shit, apa-apaan ini. Dan sial, lihat bagaimana sosok Itachi sekarang tengah menikmati sinar pagi yang bak tersenyum mengejek kearah keadaannya.

"Kupikir tidak ada yang berubah walaupun aku sudah mati ribuan tahun lalu"Sosok Itachi dengan jiwa baru bersuara. Tak berniatpun menatap kearah pemuda pirang yang terikat di atas tempat tidur.

"Kalau kau sudah kenyang, setidaknya lepaskan aku sekarang juga"Naruto berucap. Menatap kearah lima mayat yang kini membelalakan matanya tergeletak di bawah kaki Uchiha.

"Apa setelah mendapatkanmu, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu"

"Akh.. "Menjerit tertahan. Naruto merasakan wajahnya dicengkram secara tiba-tiba. Dipaksa mendongak menghadap kepada pemuda bersurai hitam yang secara kilat sudah berada di depannya.

"Sedikit berbeda, aku tidak menyangka bagaimana kau sekarang menjadi seorang laki-laki"Itachi berucap. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada kedua belah bibir pemuda pirang yang kini mengeluarkan suara desisan. Tatapan nyalang yang bahkan tak dipungkirinya membuat tubuhnya bergejolak segera menyantap sang pemuda. Masih sama, sangat sulit mempertahankan kewarasannya kepada sosok di depannya. Bahkan tak peduli kini dirinya terlahir kembali dengan pembangkitan. Bukan reingkarnasi seperti sosok pemuda pirang.

.

"Ku pikir kita akan segera mati"Sai berucap. Mendengus. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang kini terasa lebih menyakitkan akibat minuman yang entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya terasa lembek seperti jely. Bahkan jika dipikirkan untuk menggerakan satu jaripun dirinya memerlukan puluhan tenaga untuknya.

"Mati lebih baik daripada dijadikan hewan peliharaan"Kiba menyahut. Mengikutkan diri untuk menyamankan posisi. Benar-benar seperti kandang. Penjara yang diketahuinya kini berada di tempat paling dasar dari kediaman obor kecil sebagai pengganti sinar matahari yang bisa dipastikan tidak bisa menembus masuk keruangan.

"Aku belum kaw-AKH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?"Berhenti diucapannya. Shikamaru merengut menatap nyalang kearah seseorang yang kini nampak menancapkan taringnya pada pergelagan tangannya. Tepat pada urat nadinya bersembunyi.

"Untuk ukuran anjing darahmu cukup nikmat"Ucap orang itu berakhir dengan senyuman sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat pengap itu.

"Ouh, kau jadi bottom sekara-AKH" Baru saja Ino berucap dan langsung terlempar entah apa. Sial, wajah cantiknya.

"Apa mereka tidak punya listri?"Sai berucap. Menatap kearah deretan obor-obor yang berjejer sepanjang lorong di sekitar sana.

"Mungkin mereka sedang masa pengiritan"Kiba menimpali. Ah sial, musibah apa yang di dapatnya bisa berteman dengan kedua mahluk tidak jelas ini. Ayolah, bukannya mereka harusnya gelisah sekarang?

Mengedarkan pandangan bola mata kuacinya. Pemuda dengan surai terikat bak sapu ijuk itu menajamkan matanya. Menatap kearah sekeliling. Benar-benar tempat pengurungan. Ah sial. Apa yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang?

.

"Kau tahu, aku menantikan ini begitu lama"Itachi mengusap berlahan pipi Naruto. Tak memperdulikan pemuda yang sedari tadi mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menjauhi sentuhan dari pemuda itu.

"Buka matamu Itachi, ini benar-benar tidak lucu"Naruto berucap. Menatap nyalang kearah Itachi. Dia tahu sosok yang kini mendudukan diri di ranjang yang sama dirinya berbaring bukanlah Itachi. Sosok yang sama tetapi jiwa yang berbeda. Dia tahu itu.

"Otsutsuki Indra, itu namaku"Naruto membelalakan matanya. Pandangannya menatap kearah Itachi-Indra yang kini mendekatkan wajahnya kepada dirinya. Meeleminasi jarak mereka yang kini kian menipis hingga sepasang bibir itu saling bersentuhan.

 _Kenapa, kenapa aku tidak merasa mual?_

"Karena kau adalah mateku"Ucapan berisi jawaban bercampur buaian kedua belah bibir yang kini menyesap bibirnya membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya. Entah rasa apa yang di rasakannya saat tubuhnya merasakan dirinya menginginkan tubuh yang kini menindih tubuh berbaringnya. Lupakan kedua tangan terantainya yang kini meremas seprai di bawahnya. Ingin menolak tetapi dilain pihak dirinya membutuhkannya.

 **TBC**

Thanks for review

 **Ido Nakemi, bangor-nyan, Mon Chanton's, Ara975, Melon-kun, Kzerokun96, Epa 1, Kim Kai Jong, Lutfiah369, Angel Muaffi, Vannessa zhang, Kaneko SNSN, aka-chan, ChiHayaChi, Har, gici love sasunaru, Aikhazuna117, Fishcake, anita777, lee, Airis, amura, D, michhazz, Sukma527, AySNfc3, hayatokuran, ndaa. Jaejoong, a, Bedak Baby Blue, stvyesung, Haru N, Li-chan, Ddkawaii**

 **Sekali lagi shiro super lama update ehe ehe, maap. Untuk chap ini super pendek, shiro harap teman-teman gak marah eheheh. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, baca sama mampir ff shiro.**

 **Setelah semedi beberapa lama, jadi keputusan jatuh kepada indra sebagai leluhur. Walaupun mukanya kece kaya imut-imut tapi kalian bayangin saja versi umur tiga puluhannya yak, uehhehe, gak tau fil nya dapet yang ini.**

 **Dan beberapa pertanyaan akan terjawab di chapter depan. Semoga shiro gak lama updatenya uehhee.**

 **Thanks berat buat teman-teman semua.**

 **Untuk chapter depan mungkin akan ada Sasuke yang ngamuk dan kebimbangan Naruto. Okeee, sampai ketemu di chaap depaaaaan**

 **ARIGATOOOOO**


End file.
